Heartbreak Song
by jin lina
Summary: Gabriella is a man hater who vows all guys hurt you. Her break-up with Troy's older brother Matthew leaves her heartbroken, but what happens when Troy develops feelings? Can he show her it only takes one guy to prove they aren't the same? Find out!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_**  
**

I walked slowly across the grains of sand, as my footprints cascaded behind me, each step brought me further and further away from everything, I was completely alone, just me and my thoughts.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this. I wasn't suppose to lose him." I whispered to the crisp breeze, as it ruffled through my hair, not caring that my pain was being expressed openly.

To anyone else this moment would be absolutely perfect, the sun setting in its glorious hues of rosy pink, dandelion yellow and pale yellow, but last I checked I wasn't anyone. It wasn't fair how my world was crashing down, yet the world went on, just as if nothing happened.

Life isn't fair. Or rather, my life isn't fair.

I shivered as the breeze gently blew past me, but compared to how I was feeling, the breeze was nothing, it was less than all the pain I've gone through in a matter of hours.

_I can't lose him. He is my world, my everything, yet he used those words that every girl fears 'We need to talk'_

_"Gabriella, this, us, isn't working. You are a young girl of fifteen, I'm nearly eighteen. We've been best friends for so many years and have dated for about two years, but you and I both know this isn't going to work." _

_I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes, they were blank, no expression, no regrets. _

_"Matthew, why?" I questioned, the hurt seeping out of my voice._

_He pulled me up from were I was sitting and I got another look at him. Him, Matthew Bolton. At five foot ten, he was nearly half a foot taller than me, his golden chestnut hair, perfect smile, everything about him was simply amazing, he was every girl at East High's dream guy. _

_He wouldn't call me by my nickname 'Brie' anymore, now it was 'Gabriella' nothing more, nothing less. "Gabriella, I don't want you to get hurt by my leaving off to college. You're my best friend Gabriella, I'm doing what's best for you. As your best friend, I can't let you go through the pain." he comforted._

_"And what is this? A walk in the park Matthew? If you think I'd be hurting then, think about now." I flared back._

_"I don't want you to be hurt Gabriella. Just leave the feelings be. You'll forget about me in due time." he explained as he caressed my cheek, but I backed away. _

_"That's what you think? I won't just forget YOU! You are and will always be my first love. You were always that one guy that proved that not all guys were the same, not all of them are jerks with large egos." I shot back yet again._

_"That's why I have to do this. Remember, I will never stop loving you Gabriella, never." And he was gone. He turned away from me and walked out, he never turned back._

With each step, I felt as though I had engraved a piece of myself in each footprint left on the isolated beach. I turned around and up until the distance where everything disappeared, I saw my footprints. But the footprints weren't alone, my feet a size seven were accommodated by much larger feet, but no person was near any of the larger footprints. Then I turned back around to face forward, ready to keep walking to numb all the pain away when I saw _him_.

"Never stop loving me?" I scoffed at the male figure.

"Remember that Gabriella. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't want you to go through all the pain." he reasoned.

"Now you're just repeating yourself? Is that all you've got Bolton?" Anger continued to rise with each world.

"I'm not here to fight Gabriella. I'm here to talk." Matthew said calmly.

"Fine let's talk." I turned away from him.

"At least look at me." he pleaded.

"Talking is but an action made with the mouth, it does not require vision to understand the true meaning."

"That's all I'm willing to offer you Bolton. Deal with it." I added.

"I'll take it." he smiled the million dollar smile. "Which would you rather hear first, my apologies, the promise, or the whole story?"

"The story, apology, then the promise."

"But you have to promise not to leave me until the story is done."

I nodded, but as I shivered once again, he took my hand and pulled me down to the ground and held me, just as if to secure I wouldn't leave. I melted into his embrace, forgetting the fact that I was even made at him.

I stopped shivering.

"Nearly twelve years ago, I met my mom's college roommate, Maria Montez. Along with that roommate was a young girl, three years old, clutching her mother's hand, her name was Gabriella Anne Montez. Although I was suppose to play little games with Troy, my younger brother a year younger, I couldn't help but be captivated on how the little girl would watch in awe at everything around her. I wanted to be her friend, I wanted her to be mine. So, I walked up and introduced myself to her, but I must have seemed intimidating since she backed away from me, behind her mother's legs. When the initial fright had worn off, we began to play games and soon Troy began to play with us too. As the years progressed, the three of us became a pack, known as the _Three Musketeers_ amongst many people. We survived the fake friends, the bullies, being in different grades, anything that was thrown at us. Then, about three years ago, I had feelings for my female best friend, feelings even I couldn't control no matter how hard I tried, tried to ignore them, to forget them, just because I wasn't sure if she felt the same way."

The curves along the side of my mouth began to turn upward as they formed a very very reluctant smile. My eyes were still filled with hurt, even if my mouth told otherwise.

"Continue. I deserve this explanation, do I not?" I said.

"So after about a year of the feeling refusing to go away, I decided to take a chance as ask my female best friend out. To my surprise, she said yes. That day, I was just about the happiest guy in the world." I scoffed. "But as the years progressed, I realized that soon I had to leave to go to different places and although it was difficult to say, I had to end it Gabriella. I couldn't bare to see you hurt with me being gone so far, and I would be hurt as well."

"Apology."

"Alright, I'm sorry Gabriella for ever doubting our relationship, I know it is quite strong and East High dubbed us the 'Golden Couple' but I have to end it. I'm sorry for ever putting you through this, but even though our relationship has ended, we will never stop being best friends. I don't want you to leave my life, given the choice, I would turn back the clock to give you everything you deserve. You deserve more than a person who could walk out of your life because of an age difference. I'm sorry."

"Promise."

"Gabriella Anne Montez?" he asked.

"Yes, Matthew Paul Bolton?" I asked, but there wasn't as much anger as there had previously been. His story was like the remedy into calming my voice.

"I promise you that forever and always, I will never stop loving you. I will never stop being your best friend. And most of all, I will never stop you from being happy, may it be with someone else. Even if it breaks my heart."

He pulled me in for a long hug, the kind couples only give to each other, but it still felt right. The pain was able to melt away, the breeze, unforgotten except for the fact my hair continued to ruffle with each blow. My cascading footprints, disappeared into nothing as time passed oh so slowly. The world stopped, and I wanted it to speed up.

I broke the hug.

"Is everything okay?" he asked so sincerely, but I just didn't want to be around him anymore. Something possessed me to leave him be.

"It's fine Matthew." I replied, much colder than I wanted my voice to sound.

I could see the hurt inflicted on his face and at that moment, I could care less. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. How could I go from calm to suddenly hating my ex-boyfriend/best friend?

I backed away from him and you could see his crystal blue eyes were turning a grayer shade, Matthew Bolton was very much confused.

"Brie-" he started.

"Gabriella." I corrected.

"Gabriella, what's wrong, this isn't you. You're usually kind, compassionate and strong about every situation."

"Plans change and so do people." I said half-heartedly, as I spoke I realized that it seemed venom was dripping out of my voice.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean to do this. I promise. Please just take into consideration everything I did." he pleaded.

"Oh, I've done that already." I cackled. "But I want you out of my life Bolton, you've just proved to me that not all guys are the same."

"If I proved that, then why would you want me to leave?"

"I want you to leave because you proved to me that not all guys will hurt you right away, they'll always end up hurting you in the end, they don't care about your happiness, only their own."

I took off running, my footsteps yet again cascading as his began to create a pattern with mine. I sprinted faster than I ever could before, the Bolton's were always quite athletic. After a bit of time, his footsteps stop.

He let me go. I ran faster. Faster and further along the beach than ever before, I didn't want to deal with it anymore.

I know I'm not that strong, but I can't let this get the better of me. I can't let him defeat me. I refuse to let any guy into my life anymore, I don't want to get close to one. In the end, all they do is hurt you.

I turned around to see where he was. He was nothing but a spot, standing still in the horizon, obviously deep in thought. Today April 19, 2006, I have come to a very important conclusion.

That conclusion is that all guys are jerks and will always find a way to hurt you. I, Gabriella Anne Montez, am officially a man hater.

_Right now  
I know you can tell  
I'm down,and I'm not doin' well  
But one day these tears  
They will all run dry  
I won't have to cry  
Sweet goodbye_

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's a little different from my writing style and compared to my other stories, I'm taking this one slow, so expect many chapters to come. I'll set a review limit before I update, so I won't continually update at the wrong moments. Suggestions, comments? _**15 reviews**_


	2. One Year

**Author's Note**: Thank you thank you everyone for all the reviews. I'll just set the goal at **20 reviews** for all my chapters now, so I won't keep wasting time, yeah? It's a bit much, but in a way, I suppose it gives me an idea when to update sooner.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep  
_

I lazily hit the snooze button as I enjoyed the pure bliss of being in bed for a few more lingering minutes. As I slowly opened my eyes yet again, I got reluctantly up and did my daily routine in the morning.

I lunged at a pen on my nightstand and scribbled a giant _x_ over yesterday's date, April 15, 2007 on my calender. That meant today was an extraordinary day, a very important anniversary, the day dear Matthew broke up with me and I became a man-hater was officially one year ago.

I continued onward to my daily routines in the morning, first I grabbed my darts and a male photo (preferably Matthew, but I'd settle for any guy), and set the picture on my dart board. Since today was a very special occasion, I used a large shot of Matthew and started throwing my darts. Bullseye, the dart hit his crystal blue eyes, the Bolton eyes that I was so proud of gazing into not a year and a day ago.

After all my darts had been used, I strutted into my closet and choose an outfit that represented how I was feeling. My ensemble turned out to be black skinny jeans, black tube top with white ribbon, white headband, black beaded necklace, black jeweled bracelet, silver hoop earrings, and black ballet flats. Now was the time that I was going to dress to impress the guys at school to show them that I can look **good**, but any attempts at getting with me would result in a sweet smile and a kick in the shin. I just await the moment to see their pained expressions.

"Gabriella, are you up yet?" my mother asked in a sleepy voice, I could tell she hated Monday's just as much as I did because for some strange reason, Monday's were the days people would knock on our door and offer to take me to school. If mom answered the door, she would always politely decline, if I answered I would scowl/shut the door in their faces, or whatever else I could think of.

"Yes, I'm up mom. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be downstairs." I called back as I added mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss to my face.

The doorbell rang, not once, not twice, but seven times during my breakfast. One time, turned out to be someone delivering flowers to me. The card read:

_Gabriella,_

_If not for real, then I'll settle for pretend,  
Can you be my best friend again?_

_Matthew_

The obvious answer was a no.

* * *

I arrived at East High only to be greeted by my three best friends. Taylor McKessie was a dark-skinned African girl with the brains for math and science, Sharpay Evans was a blond girl who was very rich and tended to wear pink and Kelsi Nielson had auburn hair and round glasses, she was a shy girl, but had a great ear for music.

"Today's the anniversary, isn't it?" Taylor asked.

"Yup. That's why I'm dressed to impress." I smiled at my three best friends. It wasn't that I was anti-social because I did always go to events such as parties, but since the break up, I kind of dropped my male friends and these three stuck with me through everything, but then again they weren't male.

_April 17, 2006 - Monday_

_I walked slowly into East High, at all costs I wanted to avoid the Golden Boy, Matthew Bolton. No one knew about the break up, it was just the two of us and I intended to keep that secret as long as I possibly could. I didn't need pity remarks and after my new found man-hater discovery, people would surely start talking and the gossip would spread like wildfire._

_Almost to homeroom with Ms. Darbus, only ten feet away, ten minutes before class would start. Then, as if fate was frowning at me, Matthew Bolton and the basketball team including Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross were standing right in front of me, no way to avoid them, they spotted me._

_"Brie-" Matthew started and he walked towards me. When will he ever learn my name is Gabriella?_

_"Gabriella." I corrected yet again as I backed away from him. At the rate this was going, every would know they we broke up._

_"Gabriella, I want to know why you ran away from me yesterday." he said softly as he pulled me into an embrace._

_"God dammit Matthew!" I screamed. The halls were silent, as corny as it sounds, you could have heard a pin drop. "Don't touch me!"_

_No teacher stepped into the hallway, fate was smiling upon me. He didn't let go, why did he have to be so stubborn?_

_"No Gabriella, I won't let go. Calm down." he reasoned._

_"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? You're the one who broke up with me, what do you expect for me to melt into my **ex-boyfriend's**_ _embrace?" There was gasps heard throughout the hallway, but that might as well have been no noise to me._

_He tried another attempt at a calm voi__ce, but it didn't matter, it was no longer the remedy into bringing me back to my "normal" face. "I did the right thing Gabriella, no matter how much it hurt the both of us." _

_"You're a **guy** Matthew, a very attractive guy who could get any girl he wanted, but me? I'm just Gabriella, nothing more." _

_"You're more than just Gabriella, you're beautiful, kind and compassionate about everything." _

_"I was." I said as I pushed through the crowd and towards homeroom._

_"I still love you." he called out._

_This time it was my turn to walk away, Gabriella Anne Montez, man-hater had no regrets, no turning back._

I could feel the wind that was being blown in front of my face because Sharpay was moving her hand up and down so vigorously.

"Finally Gabi, you're back to reality!" she exclaimed.

"It was that flashback again." I said, still in my trance.

The three girls went up to hug me. "Oh Gabi," Sharpay soothed. "what's past is done, from that moment onward, everyone knew you two had broken up and that you had become a man-hater."

"You make it sound like being a man-hater is a bad thing." I replied as tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"It isn't Gabi. Matthew let the best thing he had in his life go, that's his fault. You just got protective and we can all agree, guys do hurt you." Kelsi reasoned.

"Now come on Gabi, wipe those tears away and show the guys at school that Gabriella Montez is beautiful inside and out." Taylor said as the hug ended and we walked inside the building of East High.

As expected many guys came up to me and asked me out, and as planned I smiled sweetly and kicked them HARD in the shins.

Everything was perfect, up until the basketball team walked down the halls, in our direction, I knew they were heading for Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi because Zeke, Chad and Jason were dating them. I shrunk back and tried to get away, this would be the first time that I was in the path of the basketball team since I was confronted by Matthew so long ago.

All three girls squealed as their boyfriends came up and hugged them. I seemed so close to almost getting away when someone called out my name and my eyes narrowed.

"Gabriella." he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I scowled.

"I'm on spring break and I figure we have some past wounds to heal. Did you like the flowers I sent you?" Matthew asked.

"I wouldn't know. I threw the flowers in the trash after one look at the note." I smiled sweetly.

He walked up to me and I stood my ground, I was stronger than I was last year. From the corner of my eye, I could see Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi looking at me and Matthew intensely, they didn't want me to get into trouble today.

"Oh that's fine." he smiled the million dollar smile. "You look great today." he said as a subject changer, I played along.

"Thank you Matthew. I'd say the same, but I don't want to lie to your face." My voice was cold.

"Did you read the note?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I replied with venom seeping through like the first time last year.

"May I have an answer to the question?"

"Sure, here's your answer. N-O." I spelled out slowly.

"I'm willing to wait for you to be my best friend again. I regret ever breaking up with you." Matthew said sincerely.

"Good job Matthew! You lost the best thing that ever happened to you." I said cockily as I walked towards him slowly. To another person, it looked as if I was about to hug him, but in reality once he tried to hug back, I pulled up my knee swiftly and hit him where the sun doesn't shine.

"That's what I think about your apology." I walked away, much more confident than I'd walked in with.

* * *

_Lunchtime_

I really feel bad for my bro, Matthew. He comes all this way for Gabriella, then she turns him down. But in a way, I suppose it is his fault for her becoming a man-hater.

"Hey captain!" Chad greeted as he walked towards the table with three lunch trays stacked with food.

"Could you get anymore food?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I could have got four trays, but I wouldn't have been able to carry it." he reasoned as my brother walked over.

Mr. Matsui let my brother be a guest student for the day because he was such a great student and I quote "It would be a great honor to let him walk the halls again."

"Hey Matthew, how are things between you and Gabriella?" Chad asked with food spilling out of his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed, I don't want to see that!" I groaned.

"Not too well with Gabriella. I made a mistake last year, so now I'll try to win her back in my life, even if as just friends. Wanna help?" Matthew asked.

There were murmurs and different variations of saying yes, so he was all set with help.

_But if only my brother knew, I, Troy Bolton was falling for her too._

* * *

_Lunchtime_

"I think I handled Matthew rather well today." I said to my three best friends.

"You did do rather well today Gabriella, but remember he'll probably try to win you back in his life." Taylor reasoned.

"I know, but like with all guys, I won't let him anywhere near me. Man-haters hate ALL GUYS."

"What about babies, toddlers, or little kids?" Sharpay asked.

"They are rather adorable. But once they hit puberty, then I'd hate 'em like all the rest." I explained.

"Aw, isn't that a bit much?" Kelsi questioned.

"I think it's rather reasonable though. I can't let anyone else hurt me you guys. I can't take that pain and vulnerability anymore."

_ They can play let's pretend  
Make out like their my best friend  
Telling their lies  
Make fiction out of fact  
Try to re-write my life  
But they ain't got a clue  
If I were in their shoes  
I'd shut right up_


	3. Promises

I find myself on the beach once more, footsteps once again cascading, just as everything had been _one year ago_. The ocean breeze began to blow softly, as the never slowing waves pounded the grains of sand, washing the imperfections away.

Vulnerability. Simply thirteen letters. Thirteen letters that can put someone. anyone, everyone in the worst state ever. To be vulnerable is to lose everything in the blink of an eye, no warning, all regrets.

I fear that I may be watched, yet I know that I'm alone. I'm sure of it, but there's the aura in the air, telling me I'm not alone. Even though no one can hear my thoughts, I feel like I'm mental at the moment, or maybe just paranoid. Please, oh please be the latter.

I brace myself as I turn around and stare into a pair of sparkling emerald green eyes. Why is it that every time I think everything is fine, to let my emotions go loose, to let myself relax one of _**them**_ enters my fantasies? By them, I mean men. Boys. People of the male species.

"Andrew." I spat. Andrew Perez, Matthew Bolton's best friend. His chestnut hair, the exact same color as Matthew's, I really must get him out of my mind.

"No greeting for me?" questions, shocker here, Matthew Bolton.

"MATTHEW PAUL BOLTON and ANDREW JOHNSON PEREZ, what the fuck are you doing here?" I stick my tongue out, immature, I know, but that's all I can do at the moment, or rather all I want to do at the moment.

"You know I want you back in my life Brie." Matthew explained.

"Then why did you walk out on me? You made your choice Matthew, and I made mine. I don't want you to burden my life anymore more. Given the option, I would turn back the clock and wish to have never met you!" I faced him, he deserved this, every guy who hurt deserved this. I'm not his anymore, we aren't together. We haven't been, for a very long time.

"Come on Gabriella, Matthew really wants you back in his life." Andrew pleaded.

"Then why the hell does it matter now? One year after the break-up. It isn't a time to mend old wounds, it's the time to create bigger, larger ones that will scar a soul." I said bitterly.

"Then why be a man-hater?" I froze. How did he know I was a man-hater? It hasn't even been a day since he entered my life once more, flipping it around all over again. Why did he have this effect on me?

"Because, that's what's right." I said firmly, no signs of vulnerability showing.

"So that's it?" he questioned.

"That's it? That's IT? No Matthew, that's not it. It's more than that. More than you heart, mind, soul would ever understand. It isn't worth wasting a breath on someone who wouldn't listen." I glared at him one last time before stomping down the beach.

Grains of sand were blowing towards my face, into my eyes, and the sound of rushing footsteps was behind me, they don't t know when to give up. The ocean blue waves seemed so tempting, so salty, so inviting.

I did the only thing I could think of with the two boys behind me, sprinting much faster than I ever could. I took a deep breath of air and leaped into the waves.

Backfired. What a terrible word, a terrible time for my plan to have backfired. I didn't count on a single wave, to hit me and push me down into the depths of the water.

I'm a decent swimmer, but to pulled so far in the current was really taking a toll on my body. Plus, I'm still wearing the same clothes from today, so it's harder still to move.

Against my better judgments, I began to scream for help as I inhaled more water. "HELP! HELP! HELP!"

There was no response. The guys had probably run ahead as I felt myself drifting lower and lower towards the base of the waves. Rock bottom. I can't breathe anymore.

My air supply was running lower, I was fighting just to stay conscious, I didn't want to die without remembering my last memories!

Everything went black.

* * *

I felt something shaking my body and my eyes desperately tried to snap open to see what was touching me.

"She's not responding." A very calm, familiar voice said.

Was it Taylor, Sharpay, no, the voice was too low.

That means...  
That means that...  
That means that whoever...  
That means that whoever is...  
That means that whoever is touching...  
That means that whoever is touching me...  
That means that whoever is touching me is...  
That means that whoever is touching me is a...  
That means that whoever is touching me is a MAN!

_As the sun glistens down on us, the day is perfect. The cool breeze, the splashing waves, the sense of protection from my mom. _

_Troy splashes me with some of the beach water and I splash back. It becomes an all out war, as Matthew joins in, on my side of course. _

_"Ella, no fair, that's cheating!" a ten-year old Troy exclaims._

_"No it isn't Troy, I picked Brie's team!" an eleven-year old Matthew says._

_Both boys had their own nicknames for me, everyone else, well they just called me Gabriella or Gabi._

_"Right, he picked my team!" I said. I was only nine at the time. _

_Troy splashed along side a big wave and it hit me dead on. I was instantly pulled further away from shore and towards the ocean's depths. Before I could fall short of breath, I felt two hands grab me and pull me to safety._

_Matthew._

_He promised to always protect me._

I opened my eyes to see his crystal blue ones. I tried to keep my eyes in an icy glare and apparently it was working.

"What happened?" I managed to muster.

"You passed out when you were in the water." Matthew replied simply.

I got up from the sand and slapped him.

"What the heck Gabriella?"

"You shouldn't have been touching me." I smirked as my breathing started to become regular again.

"You should be thanking me, I saved your life." he countered.

"I probably would have washed ashore eventually. It wasn't my choice to have you save me." I chuckle. I wasn't enjoying this moment at all.

"When we were younger, I promised to always protect you, so you're stuck with me being your **knight in shining armor**."

"Or idiot in aluminum."

He didn't respond.

"Where's Andrew?" I ask changing the subject. This is probably the most civil that I acted towards him in a long time, I owe him that, you know for "saving" me and all.

"Went the other direction to look for you. I was really worried when you disappeared Gabriella, you aren't someone I won't to lose in my life."

I scoff. "I'm not in your life Matthew. Remember, you _left me_. So, I pulled you completely out of my life, I don't want anything to do with you. In the end, it'll just hurt me."

"I promise I won't hurt you Gabriella. You know me, I keep my promises." Matthew was really trying my patience.

"Then promise me one thing and one thing only." I said, keeping my voice low.

I stood up, preparing to say what needed to be said.

"I promise to promise whatever you are asking me to promise." he says with a goofy grin.

"Promise me you will stay out of my life. Walk out like you did before, I'm fine without you! I'm fine without any guys in my life. This is the way it has to be Matthew because in the end, I'm not the one who is going to get hurt." I say it with an even breath, calmer and truer than I have ever spoken to him.

Like I did so many times before, I walked away from him, no turning back. I trust that he follows his own promises.

* * *

I'm trapped. I can't break the promise because she'll never believe any other promises I say again. But I can't do the promise either, I still need her in my life.

Great, just great. Only _she_ can put me in a position that'll make me choose where I want to end up.

"WHY?" I scream to the heavens above.

"Why is it so wrong to want someone in your life so badly that you'd do anything for them?"

I look in the direction that she walked away, away when she held me accountable for my promise to promise her. Apparently, she hadn't heard me, but even if she did, nothing would stop her from walking along the delicate beach sand and into the horizon.

At the time when I said I'd never stop loving her, I was wrong. I wouldn't always love her, love is but one powerful emotion, I'd miss, need, **and** love her, not just a single thing alone. But I guess she doesn't feel any of those emotions towards me.

"Hey bro, why the long face?" I looked up and into my very same eyes, only on my younger brother.

"The usual, she doesn't want me in her life again." I sighed. My break is only a week and I only have five more days to try to get her into my life again. It feels so weird without her, I can't keep creating wounds though.

"Tough Kuya. Oh wow, I remember when Ella told me to call you kuya before and I had no idea why." Troy laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

_"Hey Kuya Matthew, Kuya Troy." seven-year old Gabriella laughed._

_I was confused, but went along with it. "Hi Kuya Brie." _

_Troy followed my lead. "Yeah, hey Kaya Ella." She looked at us like we were crazy and Troy pronounced it wrong._

_"Why are you guys calling me Kuya? It's Tagalog for older brother!" she giggled in mock anger._

_We didn't respond to her, but it seemed she didn't care._

_"Kaya." Troy repeated in a teasing matter._

_"Kuya." I corrected._

_"Keya." Troy attempted again._

_"Kuya." _

_"Kiya."_

_"KUYA!"  
_

_"Kuya." he repeated, finally pronouncing it._

"I remember that. It was so long ago, but it's one of the best memories with her."

"But it's so hard nowadays, you know, with her being a man-hater and all? It's become hard for the group to hang out because she always leaves once she knows the guys are going to be there. She was devastated after the break-up, but she hid that emotion with hate for all males. At least that's what the girls said." Troy explained.

I groaned. "It's all my fault, isn't it?"

"No Matthew, I didn't mean it like that!" he defended. But I knew it was my fault, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Troy, she made me promise to walk out of her life. And I promised I would." I felt everything I was feeling about losing my best friend, in that sentence.

"So win her back to your life." Troy stated.

"Because once in your life, whatever they are to the world, they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, travel the depths of their souls and say a million things without trace of sound, you know that your own life is inevitably consumed within the rhythmic beats of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, no paper does it justice. It is a thing of not the mind but the heart."

"So in other words you still love her?" Troy questioned.

"Of course. But I'll let her go, just as long as she's happy. Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll enter my life once more." I stated.

"I'll help you." he offered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Cause it's hard for me to tell you I love you  
As I'm standing over your grave  
And I know I'll never hear your voice again  
Why did you leave me  
Why couldn't you just stay babe  
Because my world is nothin', without you  
Now I don't know what to do, with myself _


	4. Three Rules

**Author's Note:** As my writing style develops, I'm testing out a different point of view. Remember **80 reviews** before the next chapter, so click the review button when you're finished reading :)

Tell me, which style do you prefer. First person or this one? I think this point of view is omniscient if I remember correctly.

* * *

On Saturday's there are only three rules that Gabriella have followed. Three rules that completed nearly seven out of the sixteen years since her birth. Since that fateful day, never has any of those rules been broken. They might as well have been engraved in stone because they were a Gabriella Montez tradition.

On Friday night, she slept around two am, watching practically every type of movie genre possible. Comedy. Horror. Fantasy. Science-fiction. Animated. Romance. Her last thought before she went to sleep was about Disney. She had realized they had made one great error in their films; they made little girls believe there was such thing as happily ever after.

Ten minutes later, she was sleeping blissfully.

Four hours later, she heard her name being called out. "Gabriella sweetie, would you like to come with me?" her mother asked, her voice was a little more than a whisper, but it was loud enough to wake her daughter up.

"It's only," she looked at her wall clock. "Six am?" she questioned.

"Of course, I'm off to see Matthew off, would you like to come?"

Who was she kidding? Everyone, well practically everyone, knew that Gabriella Montez was a man-hater.

"Fuck no!" Gabriella screamed back before hiding her head under the delicate white covers of her bed before making funny looking gestures for her mother to leave the room.

No footsteps were heard, only shallow breathing signaling Gabriella had fallen asleep once more.

"All right Gabriella, if you don't want to go now, I'll just ask Troy to come over to watch you. I wouldn't want you all alone."

If she had been counting, she would have realized that all three of her sacred rules had been broken in a mere two minutes. Seven years of ritual tradition down the drain.

_Rule One, Under no circumstances are you to be awake before noon._

"It's only," she looked at her wall clock. "Six am?" she questioned.

But it didn't stop there, after she had fallen asleep once more, she had awoken in two hours, at eight a.m.

It was practically impossible from then on to fall back into a deep slumber because the sun's rays were shining brightly through her bedroom window.

"Rule one, broken." she muttered to herself as she went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes had bags under them due to lack of sleep and her hair was all tangled from trying multiple positions to get back to sleep. Her clothes were folded at odd angles, her mouth smelled of sleep, and her body was drooping. An average person would have assumed today would be a bad day, but not Gabriella, she decided to look at the bright side; Matthew was heading back to UCLA, practically ages away from Albuquerque.

She walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of red booty shorts, white tank-top and red hoodie that spelled "Wildcats" on the front in white lettering. After changing out of her pajamas and into the clothes, brushing her teeth and combing the knots out of her hair, she decided to take a jog to pass the time.

Nothing could rain on her happy parade that Matthew Bolton was leaving, so as she ran through the park, she greeted everyone she knew - even mustering a small wave to the guys.

"Hello there Mr. Bolton, I thought you'd be seeing Matthew off?" she questioned cheerfully, an expression of pure shock as evident on Jack Bolton's face because the phrase _man-hater_ meant she wasn't civil to any _men_.

"I would Gabriella, but unfortunately, I have some papers to look over. I've said my good-byes though." he replied as she continued to jog down the park.

She continued to job along the beaten down brick red running track that ended at the basketball courts. As she neared the courts, she had caught a glimpse of the West High basketball team practicing. Instead of finishing her job, she briskly turned around and jogged the remaining distance back to her home.

As Gabriella entered her house, she glanced at the clock as it read 10:46 AM, it still wasn't even noon.

She decided to take a long soothing bath since her mother would probably stay with the Bolton's up until dinnertime. Gabriella briskly walked upstairs and into her closet to pick different clothes to wear around the house since the ones she was wearing were laced in sweat.

"Hmm, I'll just wear these." she said as she grabbed a tank top and yellow booty shorts, she wasn't really expecting to go anywhere today.

After her shower, she changed and settled herself on the couch, it still wasn't noon yet so all the decent t.v shows weren't on. She kept skimming the channels over and over again, but no avail. In the end, she popped in the movie _Enchanted_ and situated herself in a comfortable position as the previews passed.

"Oh wow. Cleaning with rats?" Gabriella asked the still air. Obviously, there was no response.

She watched the movie up until the credits and sang along to the final song.

_ Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might  
Wind up being glad to be you_

"Ugh, Disney did it again. They made another happily ever after." she stormed out of the room after taking the DVD out to find something more interesting to do with her time.

_Rule Two, Always be relaxed and calm  
_

"Fuck no!" Gabriella screamed back before hiding her head under the delicate white covers of her bed before making funny looking gestures for her mother to leave the room.

After _Enchanted_ Gabriella managed to bump her shin on the table as she was leaving the room.

"OUCH!" she exclaimed as a bruise formed on her once clear skin.

She sat on the ground to survey the damage formed.

_'Nothing too bad._ _Shoot, who am I kidding? I can't fricken' feel my leg._' She thought to herself.

In order to not move her leg so much, she decided to get on the computer and just IM people to pass the time.

With each step, she muttered "Fuck" as she limped towards the computer in her bedroom.

Her computer clock read 1:32PM as she signed into her Yahoo IM. (**Author's Note: **The way they're typing is my style of IM messaging, semi-literate)

**Gabriella Montez - **Available

Friends (3/29)

**»Taylor«**

**Sharpink**

**Troy Bolton**

Why I hadn't deleted Troy off my friend list yet, I'll never know.

**»Taylor«:**hey gabs :)

**Gabriella Montez: **hi tay . saturdays are boring . can you believe that i already broke two of my THREE rules?

**»Taylor«:** are you sure you weren't taking those rules too far?

**Gabriella Montez: **positive . those are sacred rules . i had been doing them for seven years tay. seven . that's practically two years from half of my life .

**»Taylor«:** you're over working yourself over stupid little details . let me guess, your mom is at the bolton's so you have nothing better to do that to go online ?

**Gabriella Montez:** kinda .

**Gabriella Montez: **see, my mom woke me up at six . went to the bolton's and left me here . after i went back to sleep, i woke up at eight, went for a jog, took a shower, watching enchanted, then as i was getting up ...

**»Taylor«: **go on...

**Gabriella Montez:** i'm getting to it ! i bruised my shin and to avoid the pain times 87986793846743856 i decided to just IM people .

--

**Sharpink: **hey gabi! what's up?

**Gabriella Montez: **pain, agony, lonliness

**Sharpink:** and i thought i was the drama queen!

**Gabriella Montez:** haha . don't flatter yourself, girls are just born dramatic ..

**Gabriella Montez: **you know ?

**Sharpink: **ahah . whatever .

**Sharpink: **wait a minute ..

**Sharpink: **you usually aren't online unless absolutely necessary ... so why now ?

--

**»Taylor«:** i didn't knoe your shin could hurt that much !

**Gabriella Montez: **sorry, i was IMing shar .

**»Taylor«: **it's fine, i'm still here, aren't i ?

**Gabriella Montez:** don't you have a big ego today ?

**»Taylor«: **shut up !

**Gabriella Montez: **insulting much ?

**»Taylor«:** sorry, gotta go . chad's here ..

**Gabriella Montez: **yeah, ignore the subject completely :P

**»Taylor«: **bye!

»Taylor« has logged out.

--

**Gabriella Montez: **fuck fuck fuck .

**Sharpink: **woah dollface, what's wrong ?

**Gabriella Montez: **my leg fucking hurts so bad now .

**Gabriella Montez: **it was fine a little bit ago, but now it's PAINFUL !

**Sharpink: **just stay calm want me to come over ?

**Gabriella Montez: **hell no, then i'd have to fricken' walk downstairs to unlock the door .

**Sharpink: **where's the spare key ?

**Gabriella Montez: **not telling hun . i don't want you BARGING IN when i don't expect you .

**Sharpink: **someone's PMSing today

**Gabriella Montez: **you think ??

**Sharpink: **how many rules did you break today ?

**Gabriella Montez: **two .

**Gabriella Montez: **are you the one ringing the doorbell downstairs ?

**Gabriella Montez: **shar, it better not be you !

**Sharpink:** i swear it's not !

**Gabriella Montez: **whatever . brb, i have to check who it is .

**Sharpink: **whatever, i'll still be here .

Gabriella Montez has signed out.

* * *

Gabriella began to limp slowly downstairs as she neared the front door. As she took a look in the peephole, she didn't see Sharpay Evans. Oh no, Sharpay Evans is always seen wearing pink, the guy at the door was not wearing pink.

He was wearing a blue polo and blue faded jeans.

He was Troy Bolton, definitely not Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella silently debated to herself if she should open the door?

_Should I open it? It'd be rude if I didn't._

_But he is Matthew Bolton's brother ..._

Against her better judgment, she opened the door and stared at his intense blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked calmly as she leaned against the door so she wouldn't lean on her bad leg.

Troy shrugged in response. "Your mom asked if I would come over."

"So, you'd rather be with me then saying good-bye to your _precious brother_?" Gabriella replied icily.

"Precious? Nah, but he's a good guy Ella, you know that." he grinned.

"Gabriella to you. Stop with the bullshit, you know as well as I that he isn't a good guy." she roared at him.

"Yes he is. If he didn't break up with you, you would agree!" he retorted.

"But he did break up with me, so I don't agree!" Gabriella screamed as she shut the door in his face.

She then took out her cell phone and logged back into messenger.

* * *

**Gabriella Montez - **Available

Friends (1/29)

**Gabriella Montez: **okay, it wasn't you . it was TROY !

**Sharpink: **r u serious ?

**Gabriella Montez:** unfortunately .

**Sharpink: **go back there !

**Gabriella Montez: **why ?

**Sharpink: **go go go go !

**Gabriella Montez:** NO !

**Sharpink:** go !

**Gabriella Montez: **fine .

**Sharpink: **bye babe, have fun :)

**Gabriella Montez: **blehhh

Gabriella Montez has logged out.

* * *

_Rule Three, Plan everything, no surprises!_

"All right Gabriella, if you don't want to go now, I'll just ask Troy to come over to watch you. I wouldn't want you all alone."

Had Gabriella been awake, she wouldn't have to be surprised when Troy was at the door. She wouldn't have shut the door to his shocked face. And she definitely wouldn't be surprised to hear him just outside her door that very moment.

"Gabriella, your mom asked me to come over so you won't be alone. I don't intend on leaving just like that." he said through the door.

"Just leave Troy. Why don't you just date a girl and break her heart, just like guys always do?" Gabriella questioned, emotionless.

"I don't break hearts Gabriella." he explained.

"Then just find some slut to fuck and leave me alone!" she exclaimed at the door.

Unfortunately for Gabriella, the rules can be broken worse. And as all things could go worse, Troy found the spare key hidden behind the loose brick of the window sill. Once he opened the door, and pushed slightly, Gabriella fell because she had leaned her weight on it.

"You bitch!" Gabriella moaned as she was about to fall. She braced herself for all the pain that was about to follow, but she never hit the ground.

A pair of arms caught her midway and they rested on her hips until she was able to regain her balance.

"I'll take that as a thank you from you." he chuckled.

"Take it as whatever you want. But the fact of the matter remains, I don't want you here!"

"I know you don't, but your mom asked me to come here, so that's why I'm here. I'm not here because of you, I'm here for her." he reasoned.

"Suck up." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you say so." Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"But honestly, I figure you'd rather spend the day with your brother, you know before he leaves?" she rambled in that same emotionless voice.

"Sometimes things come up." he said solemnly.

"Sometimes things don't come up." she replied as she tried shutting the door in his face once more.

"You can at least try to act civil with me." he requested.

"Man-hater means hater of men Troy. You'll have to deal with it."

_Rule One, Under no circumstances are you to be awake before noon. _

_Rule Two, Always be relaxed and calm. _

_Rule Three, Plan everything, no surprises!_

Seven years gone, just like that.

_ The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_


	5. Emotions

**Author's Note**: I'm really sorry for reposting the last chapter. I didn't mean to, I was editing something and I'll use the "I wasn't right in the head" excuse. Again, I shouldn't have done that. ;)

This chapter has a few important details that will be a necessity to the story in due time, even if they don't make sense now. So don't mind if it becomes confusing. Remember, **100 reviews**, enjoy!

* * *

_"You've got a lot of nerve following me home like this. You live in the opposite direction, so don't give me shit about the long way home!" _

_Nearly three months since the break-up with Matthew. Matthew, it seemed everywhere Gabriella turned, something reminded her of him. Today, oh today, today his brother Troy Bolton was following her. Matthew's nearly spitting resemblance brother, Troy Bolton. _

_"I just wanted to see if you were okay Ella. Even though you may act like a man-hater, I know that isn't the real you. I'm saying this as your best friend, don't do anything you'll regret." _

_"Regret? Regret? I've passed regret a long way back and I refuse to turn around to meet my past. Troy, you know I could never be a part of acting, this is the real deal babe and if you don't like it, just walk away like your brother." Gabriella replied as she continued to walk through the park in the direction of her home._

_"I regret seeing you like this Gabriella. Just because Matthew broke up with you doesn't mean we still can't be the best of friends." _

_She turned around the face him and took a deep breath. To Troy, it looked as though she was about to cave in and accept the fact that she wasn't suppose to be a man-hater. _

_"We don't need to be the best of friends. We don't even need to be friends. I'm going to take what dignity I have about this situation and just leave it at that."_

_Troy stared at her in utter stock. But she continued to walk away._

_"Come back Gabriella! You're making a mistake." he called after her once he got over the shock. _

_"Troy, mistakes are but experience in disguise." she called back as she walked home._

_Later that day, Gabriella was home alone, her mother wasn't due home for a couple of hours. She felt a little bit of regret, but it's not like Gabriella would mention such a thing to _him_ or anyone else for that matter._

_Gabriella picked up a pen and pencil, seeing as though she was long since finished with her homework, and began to write. Just write, no purpose, no reason at all, just write. _

_With each added new word, phrases were being created. Phrases with meaning, powerful emotion that was strung together by a few words. Yet, after a tough revision, she managed to create a single verse of a song._

_Gabriella picked up her guitar and started to sing her _Heartbreak Song_._

Why is it like this?  
To fall in love  
But have it all crash down  
To know that I was hurt  
And you were the cause  
My heart belonged to you  
Why didn't you see  
The love we had was true

_When she finished singing, she started crying, the first real tears that she ever shed since she cried on the beach. Then, she tore the paper up in her angst. _

_"Why does it sound so corny?" she screamed as she threw the pieces of paper into the garbage. _

_"Ugh, look what you've done to me Matthew! I'm writing songs because of _**you**!_ That's it, I'll prove to _**you**_ that I'm fine without _**you**_. Everything I feel about _**you**_ will end up in that song, then I'll be free. Free from thinking about _**you**_. Because as I write that song, each word, phrase, or sentence will contain memories of _**you**_. Memories I want to forget."_

'_Geez. I sound like I belong in a mental hospital.' she thought as soon as she had calmed down._

_Each word in that first verse was true and she wrote it once more from memory. _

_Memories of him.  
_

_Because love or hate him, she was still thinking about him._

Since that day, Gabriella hasn't progressed much on her song, just a few words here and there, but nothing major.

She decided to log back into her Messenger to see who was online.

**Gabriella Montez - **Available

Friends (1/29)

**Troy Bolton**

"Well, I owe him a thank you." she muttered to herself as she typed an IM to Troy. She knew that she'd most likely regret it later.

**Gabriella Montez: **thanks for you knoe, catching me .

**Troy Bolton:** woah !

**Troy Bolton: **is ella being nice again?

**Gabriella Montez: **don't be stupid .

**Gabriella Montez: **i'm just saying thank you ..

**Gabriella Montez: **so don't think this doesn't change the way i think of guys .

**Troy Bolton: **from you, that's an improvement .

**Gabriella Montez: **screw you .

**Gabriella Montez: **no, don't think like that .

**Troy Bolton: **you know matthew is keeping that promise

**Gabriella Montez: **good . i hate him .

**Troy Bolton: **that's why it's my job to melt the ice .

**Gabriella Montez: **what the fuck ?

Troy Bolton has logged out.

That was the first time in a very long time that she had ever sent at IM to a guy, let alone a Bolton, a direct blood relation to him.

It was then that she formulated a plan, instead of shunning all guys out, she was going to get back at the guy who became the soul to her Heartbreak Song.

* * *

_The next day_

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked a rather cheery Gabriella Montez to the two lunkhead basketball players. Otherwise known as Troy and Chad.

"Who died?" Chad questioned as a look of confusion was evident on his face.

Gabriella Montez was never nice to guys since the break-up. Let alone, the two guys.

"No one died silly!" she exclaimed in a perky voice that sounded fake even in her own ears.

"Then why are you acting like this. Doesn't man-hater ring a bell?" Chad questioned once more.

Troy jabbed the afro-man in the ribs as he whispered. "If she's like this, I'm not complaining. It's an improvement to the way she's treated us the past year."

"Agreed." Chad hastily whispered back.

Then, Sharpay and Taylor instantly appeared on Gabriella's left and right sides with large smiles on their faces.

"So you've given up being a man-hater right? That is because you usually aren't seen with these two clowns." Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nodded. Forcing a smile. But was her diplomatic smile, it wasn't sincere, it was just for show.

"What's the catch?" Taylor smiled.

"I figure if my Saturday rules are all broken after a seven year tradition, a year seems petite when compared." she responded casually.

"Well I'm not complaining." Troy added.

"It's because you like her." Sharpay said in a sing-song voice.

Troy blushed a deep shade of red, Gabriella acted as if she hadn't heard what Sharpay said.

"Can everyone relax? We've got Gabster back and we shouldn't be teasing just yet." Chad said as he linked arms with Gabriella for the first time in a long time and began skipping to the cafeteria while singing _We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz._

"Sorry Chadster, but I'm not going to sing with you." Gabriella smiled at Chad.

Taylor, Troy, and Sharpay rolled their eyes as the followed along behind the two skipping towards the cafeteria.

But once they had entered the cafeteria, they were greeted by an unusual silence. Everyone and everything had froze, just as if by midair and it felt awkward.

With her fake smile, and fake polite voice, she broke the silence. "Hey everyone! Something wrong?" she questioned with the fake smile plastered to her face.

No one dare speak when she was talking.

"Well Ella's back!" Troy said after it was clearly evident no one would respond.

The cafeteria erupted in loud cheering, the most popular girl in school was no longer Chelsea Hawkins, the head cheerleader, but Gabriella Montez, the one with a heart.

Gabriella blushed.

Taylor stood there.

Chad was laughing.

Troy beamed.

Sharpay smiled.

The cafeteria was still cheering up until the point that Mr. Matsui came in and the noise was hushed.

"What was the loud amount of cheering for?" the principal asked.

"If was really nothing Mr. Matsui." Gabriella expressed with her charming smile.

Troy and Chad each added a grin while Sharpay and Taylor smiled as Gabriella spoke.

The principal decided that a happier mood was much better and shrugged it off as he began to patrol the hallways.

"At least we have you back!" Chad said as he offered Gabriella a hug.

Her insides were churning. She felt like backing away from the teenager with an afro. She felt like backing away from all of them. Her heart tugged on her, pleaded her to leave before the solid black hole was melted. Her mind refused as she took a step forward and gave Chad his hug.

Soon, it became a group hug between the five of them. Then, it became five separate people going to buy their lunch.

After purchasing food, it seemed like the rest of the gang floated into the cafeteria, mouths dropping to the floor. She was sitting at their table. No longer was she eating in Troy's secret spot, which he gave up once he realized she went their regularly, she was at their "mixed clique table" dubbed East High Royalty by many hopefuls.

"Gabriella, you're back!" Kelsi exclaimed as she handed all her music sheets to Jason and rushed towards the brunette chewing on a slice of cheese pizza.

"And I'm here to stay!" Gabriella said rather more cheerfully than she was feeling. Something in her gut kept telling her to leave, to convert back to her stone behavior, but she wanted to see him, them hurt.

What was she feeling about the plan?

She regretted having thought of this because deep down, Gabriella Montez was not a bad person. She was joyful on the insider because guys would learn the meaning of hurt. She was fake to practically everyone because they couldn't know about what she felt.

But most of all, she was guilty.

Guilty. It was one of many emotions she hadn't shown in so long.

"So you're back for good?" Zeke inquired as he handed her some of his chocolate chip cookies.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't!" Gabriella replied, none of her hidden emotions could be read by her voice.

She'd let them think that they melted the ice. She'd let them think everything was back to normal. She'd hang out with the guys again. She'd make him think she was happy, happy with his brother. Then, she'd take it all away.

Gabriella Montez was after all, a man-hater.

_ Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_


	6. Her Hero

"Do you honestly think pretending will do you any good Gabriella? I see through your disguise." The blond said with a smile on her face.

"If you see through it, why look at me with a smile?" Gabriella retorted.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she replied.

"Then Shar, explain it to me, so I can find out." she said slowly.

The two teenagers were sitting on the bench near the basketball courts where many of the basketball team members were working hard practicing drills. It hadn't been too long since Gabriella put her plan into action and somehow, Sharpay was seeing the truth.

"Your eyes are filled with hatred, you tremble each moment a guy nears you, but you stand your ground anyway. You may think you're an actress Gabriella, but I beg to differ. You need more skill than that." Sharpay replied, fortunately, no one else was in earshot to hear anything the two were saying.

"Oh yeah Shar? Think you've got me all figured out? You don't." The brunette replied with anger building up, she couldn't risk her plot being foiled because Sharpay had the biggest mouth imaginable.

"I never said I did." Sharpay responded calmly.

"You're such a bitch!" Gabriella said rather loudly. "So why smile if you've got me all figured out?" she added in a barely audible whisper.

"Because..." she paused.

"Damnit SHARPAY MARIE EVANS! Just spit it out."

"Well, it's because I'm happy you're making an effort to hang out with the guys even if you don't want to on the inside. That means a lot to them and us Gabriella, if they're oblivious to what is happening between you and them."

The breath Gabriella was holding became released because that wasn't the reasoning she expected because it was the wrong explanation.

"I intend to keep it that way." she said slowly, calmer than her anger tones.

"I can't stop you from that, but I'm just happy you're trying to get along with the guys especially Troy." Sharpay replied.

"Why single him out from everyone else?"

"No reason Gabi. It just seems Troy is trying harder than everyone to be your friend."

But in her head, Sharpay knew the two were destined to be together. Even if dear Gabriella didn't think so.

"Whatever. You know it's not working." Gabriella said rather boredly.

"He thinks it is Gabriella. You can give him credit for that."

_That was close, I thought she knew._

* * *

It had been a couple hours since the talk with Sharpay and her words were echoing in Gabriella's head _He thinks it is Gabriella. You can give him credit for that._ The guilt factor was kicking in once more. Once more, she was feeling a pang in her gut all because of her plan.

"Is this plan really work it?" she muttered to herself as she continued to look around the store.

"What was that Gabi?" Sharpay called from inside one of the many dressing rooms.

"Nothing Shar!"

_It'll work._ At least, that's what she'd hoped. That's what she'd thought.

_I don't want no ball and chain to hang on me..  
And I don't need no ties,  
Don't want your wedding ring  
I'm lookin' for a guy who's fly & cares bout feelings  
See I've already got a friend  
Now you're lookin' for a new beginning.._

"Gabi, get my phone in my purse would you?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure."

As she picked up the phone, she recongnized the ringtone and knew instantly who was calling.

"Hey Zeke, Shar can't talk right now, she's in the dressing room."

"Oh that's fine. I was wondering if you two would like to meet us at a party tonight."

"What was that?" Sharpay wondered because she wasn't able to hear the phone conversation.

"Okay, we'll be there Zeke, casual or fancy?"

"Casual."

"All right, bye Zeke!"

"See ya later Gabs."

When Gabriella hung up the phone, she knocked on the Sharpay's dressing door to tell her about the party.

"Get a casual outfit." Gabriella said simply because she knew that just by saying so, Sharpay would assume something was happening.

"And I'm guessing you're wondering if Zeke called about a party? Yes, he did."

"How did you know I was wondering?"

"Because Shar, you aren't the only one who can read people." Gabriella replied with a wink as she walked towards the racks of clothing.

_Three hours later_

"Sharpay, hurry up! The guys are going to get here soon. I'm sure you look fine, it's just casual!"

"Easy for you to say. You found your outfit sooner than I did!" Sharpay called back as she did make-up.

Gabriella had only used a little bit of black eyeliner, not too much because she didn't want people to stare at her face all of the time.

"All the reason to hurry up!"

At that moment, Sharpay stepped out of her bathroom dressed in a pale pink metallic dress with gray skinny jeans, silver necklace and bracelet, and pink slip-on converse. Nothing over the top, but Sharpay's make-up made it look like a fancier outfit than it really was.

Even though their outfits had the same concept, they were in fact different. Gabriella had a black v-line dress that included white and gray polka dots with black skinny jeans, black headband, and gray converse. It was simpler than Sharpay, but it fitted Gabriella's style much better.

"See Sharpay, you look really great because you're naturally beautiful, you don't need all that eccentric make-up you use for Ms. Darbus's plays." Gabriella gushed.

"Well sweetie, you're not exactly the ugly duckling. You're much more beautiful, you'll knock those guys dead!" Sharpay complimented.

Just then, Sharpay's maid knocked on the door.

"Miss Evans, you have company."

"Thank you Carolina, we'll be sure to greet them now." Sharpay said as she grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her downstairs.

Instead of the whole breath-taking entrance, Sharpay and Gabriella just walked down the stair at a normal pace to meet the three guys plus Taylor near the front door.

"Hey Troy, Taylor, Chad and Zeke!" Gabriella called from her place on the stairs, with the fake voice once more.

"You two look great!" Zeke said simply as the two girls shared knowing smiles.

"What kind of party is this anyway?" Sharpay asked since Gabriella hadn't known.

"Celebratory. We won our game yesterday."

"What team?" Chad asked.

"WILDCATS!" the group responded.

"What team?" Chad asked again.

"WILDCATS!" they screamed back at him.

"WILDCATS." Chad said simply.

"Get you're head in the game!" the five responded.

Since freshman year, they did the chant just as something between the group, but in a couple years time, the school began using it.

"So let's going going shall we?" Taylor asked as she linked arms with Chad.

"But of course." Chad replied in his best imitation of manners. And one would same imitation lightly might I add.

As the group of six arrived at the party, it was in full swing. The scent of alcohol was clearly evident.

"No drinking okay everyone?" Zeke commanded in his booming voice.

"Right." the remaining others replied since they were still underaged.

Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor made their way to the dance floor as they began to dance just the girls.

_ Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her_

Or rather them, the three girls.  
_  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

With each low, the girls swiveled their hips down lowering to the ground as other people were just dancing regularly.

Then suddenly, someone grabbed Gabriella's arm forcefully, it wasn't one of the guys though. It was teenage guy who smelt like he had been drinking, possibly smoking as well by his breath.

"H-hey hot," he hiccuped. "tie, wanna go hab some fun with me upstairs?" he slurred.

"I'll pass." she replied as she tried to loosen the guy's grip, but it held strong.

"But bay-bay-bay-be, I want chuu." he slurred once more.

Taylor and Sharpay began to try and help ease Gabriella's arm out of his hands with no avail.

"Shar, stay here, I'm going to get the guys." Taylor said in desperation since they couldn't' get her arm out.

"Well," Gabriella replied to the guy. "I don't want you." she said coldly.

"Who cares? You're cuh-coming with me." the drunken teen said as he began to drag her upstairs with both girl's trying to hold their grasp.

But Sharpay's hand loosened and before she knew it, Gabriella and the strange guy were lost in the crowd. Just then, the guys ran up to Sharpay.

"Where's Ella?" Troy asked, worried.

"Some creepy guy is trying to rape her and my hand slipped!" Sharpay wailed.

"We'll find her. Don't worry Shar." Zeke put a comforting arm around her as Troy and Chad split up.

Troy went upstairs to where most rapes take place. Chad went to the men's bathroom to see if the culprit dragged Gabriella into a stall.

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Gabriella" Chad called into the men's stalls.

No answer.

He began to push each door open regardless if there was an occupant or not. Still, no Gabriella.

Troy ran upstairs and checked the bedroom doors. She wasn't in the first one, or second, but the third was a locked door.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Gabriella screamed at the guy as he pushed her forcefully on the bed and began to lock the door.

"Baby, I t-told you I wanted you." he stuttered as he began to pull at her clothing.

Gabriella heard the door jiggling and she thought someone was trying to help her, so she called out to the person.

"Help, I'm in here!" she screamed.

Troy heard her voice and knew she was in trouble.

He also knew that he wasn't his brother Matthew, who would have jiggled the lock open. He instead ended up pushing the door down forcefully as he saw the maniac trying to tear Gabriella's clothes off.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" Troy screamed as he lunged at the guy.

Troy was successfully able to punch the guy as he passed out.

"Ella, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Thank you Troy, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here for me."

All he did was hold her close and listen to her heart beat.

_ Say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go out my way  
Say you'll never go  
For we can still go on  
And make it through  
Just say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go away_

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go, Troyella moments! 120 reviews (:


	7. Engaged?

Perhaps it's the way he held me close enough to hear our hearts beat in rhythm after the attempted rape, or maybe it was long before that.

But the fact of the matter is...

I've fallen into a terrible case of _like_ with Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton of all people. The brother with a deadbolt relation to the reason I don't believe in guys anymore.

Then again, I suppose my man-hater reputation is dying slowly because I can't hate men if I'm falling into _like_ with them. But I don't want to be in _like_ with him, I'm still a man-hater deep down, I can feel the heat pulsing through my veins.

Maybe I can't destroy my feelings towards Troy, but I can hide them and go along with my plan. I'm not about to risk getting hurt again.

I'm pathetic, here I am, arguing with myself. Weighing all my options and countering each thing. Why? Why? Why?

"Ellaboo, what it do?" Troy said as he walked into my room.

I take one look at him and my heart flutters. Yup, terrible case of _like_.

"Troy, isn't Sharpay the one that comes up the nicknames for everyone?" I asked as the blonde walked in.

"Yes, I do. I thought we oughta pay you a visit. The nickname was my idea of course!" Sharpay laughed as Troy just stared blankly.

I stood up from my bed and stuck my head out the door. I was expecting the gang, but when I couldn't find them, I realized it was just the two of them.

"Took you long enough!" Sharpay laughed as I stared at her in disbelief. She actually let me look like an idiot looking for others when she knew they weren't there?

"Sharpay!" I giggled as Troy just rolled his eyes.

"So, what brings you into my humble abode?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Well, Zeke and Chad are being tutored for the Science exam they have tomorrow, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan are at the arcade." Troy explained.

"Why the arcade?"

"Because Ryan is going to teach Jason how to dance with DDR and Kelsi is so-called moral support." Sharpay replied as she plopped down on Gabriella's green comforter.

I thought back to my plan. But is it really worth it?

"Ella, ella?" Troy questioned as he waved his hand up and down in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I asked still in my daze.

He hugged me for some reason and I hugged back.

"Aww, you two are so adorable together!" Sharpay squealed.

"Nah, I just make it work." Troy said cockily.

I stuck my tongue out. "You know, I'm cuter, right Shar?" I asked with a pout.

"Actually, I was wondering..." she paused, as if trying to find a way to get out of the joking matter.

"Why do famous guys wear foundation?" she added after a couple minutes of silence.

"No comment." Troy replied.

"That's a comment!" I argued.

"Is not!"

"That is SO a comment!"

"Is not!"

"Will you two just shut up so we can do something fun with our time?" Sharpay roared.

In the end though, we decided to go to the park. Something simple, something that could have many possibilities.

"Have you ever... sound good?" I asked as we followed the beaten down path towards the park hill.

"Can't, we don't have any punishments." Sharpay replied.

"I have a bag of super sour candies with me if that counts." I pulled out a the bag.

"I'm not going to ask, but would you like to invite the rest of the gang?" Troy questioned.

Sharpay picked up her phone and in twenty-seven seconds flat, a mass text was sent to the rest of the gang.

Tick Tick Tick. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating because the gang was here in about ten minutes, but the sour candies were so tempting.

"I'll go first." Sharpay volunteered as we sat in a circle on top of the park hill.

"Fine, I'll put the candies in the middle." I set them down and the game began.

"I'm still a virgin." Sharpay said in a daring tone. I just let my mouth hang open, why would she start with such a horrid question?

To my surprise Chad and Taylor were the only ones to grab a candy and let their faces pucker up. The candies were probably making their tongues start to tear up because that's the way I eat sour candies.

"Uhm.. why .. um .. did you have to be so daring?" I asked.

"It's not that bad Gabster. You're the youngest one out of all of us here, since only you and Kelsi are sixteen. So I figure you wouldn't be as mature as us." Chad stated.

"Mature you say? Who's the only one who insists on taking a rubber duckie to the pool?" Kelsi asked as I began to giggle.

"Change of subject!" Ryan interrupted. "I have gotten drunk before."

Kelsi, Taylor, and I were the only ones who grabbed a sour candy. I sat completely still as Taylor's eyes began to water and Kelsi's petite face began to scrunch up.

I got bored pretty quickly and everyone's tongue was just about bleeding including mine, so we quit the game.

All of a sudden Jason just jumped off the ground and started singing to the tune of 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis "And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding tongue I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding tongue Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding tongue."

Kelsi lightly put her hand on his shoulder. "Jason sweetie, what was that about?" she asked politely.

"Cut the chase sweetheart." I said swiftly. "What the fuck is the question we're all thinking." I said bluntly.

"Hey, I thought it could work!" Jason defended.

"But all it did was get them," I motioned at the rest of the gang. "laughing at you!"

"Oh well, that's the point Gabi, loosen up why don't you?" he asked.

Loosen up? How can I loosen up if I'm on a mission, my plan still can't fail. At least, I won't let it fail.

I stuck my _bleeding tongue_ out at him and started running away before he could tickle me. But of course, I ran right into Troy who started tickling me anyway.

"Stop .. Can't breath .. hurts." I said between breaths just as Jason started tickling me as well.

Guys, what's up with them and tickling?

"Wait stop .. that's .. really pretty!" I pleaded as I pointed at the sun setting.

The glorious hues of rosy pink, dandelion yellow, and pale orange began to paint a magnificent picture in the sky as we all watched it slowly sink down, trading day for night.

"See I told you it was really pretty!" I defended as the rest of the girls began to giggle.

Then the whole gang was laughing in a way only friends could. That's what everyone was, friends. Not just the girls, but I think I still **_want_** to be friends with the guys, but I can't. Can't, can't, can't, can't because I still have my plan to live up to. Why is it so hard?

* * *

Oh joy. I hit my alarm clock in an attempt to savage as much sleep as I possibly could, no avail. It was six a.m. in the morning and I just couldn't fall asleep anymore. I tried to pull myself up, but my hands still gripped down on my sheets.

_Thud._ Okay, so I couldn't exactly "gently roll myself" out of bed because now my arm is numb.

I grabbed a towel and took a hot shower and let the steam wake myself up. Then I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of gray skinny jeans, black and white striped shirt, and a black vest. It was simple today, but that was alright.

"Gabriella, I want you to meet someone!" my mom called down as I just finished dressing up.

"Coming!" I called back as I walked downstairs to see who she was talking about.

As I walked downstairs, I came face to face with a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes, just like mine. Dark hair, just like mine. And I grin on _his_ face, not like _mine. _

"Who is that mom?" I asked softly, afraid to hear her answer.

Just then a man walked into the room, he was the spitting image of this guy, but with a few more wrinkles.

"Who are they?" I asked again, correcting myself since there were now two people.

"My name is Paul Cabaya." The guy said, so his father must be Mr. Cabaya?

"I'm Gabriella Montez." I said.

He nodded. "I know."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your twin brother." Paul replied.

Twin brother? Twin brother? Twin brother? Why did I not know about this earlier?

"WHAT?" I screamed in shock.

Looks of fear showed on all three of their faces, but that didn't surprise me.

Ever since I was young, it was always mom and me. Me and mom. Just the two of us and suddenly out of nowhere I have a twin brother and I think the other guy is my father?

"I'm your twin brother." he repeated.

"Oh, I heard you right. But why didn't anyone tell me about this?" I asked as my tone began to quiet down.

"Well you know now!" Mr. Cabaya said rather jolly.

"But how come I didn't know before?"

"You two have been separated since you were about a year old. One day we got into a nasty fight and decided instead to just get a divorce rather than give our children a bad childhood due to constant fighting. I got you Gabriella and Greg got Paul." My mom explained.

"So you just let him go? Just like that? This is my brother we're talking about and you just let him out of my life for fifteen years?" I asked my _parents_. The word just rolled into my mind.

"You're taking him to school with you today, he's been registered." My mom said quickly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Wait, so they're going to live him with us? Why?" I questioned.

"Because they've been stationed here to Albuquerque and we thought it would be a waste to purchase another house if we've got one right here!"

"So that's it? Let them into your lives without much effort?"

"No Gabriella, we agreed they'd pay a little rent in exchange for living here. Greg will take the guest bedroom and Paul will take the room across from your's."

"Fine." I said simply as I grabbed my backpack and cell phone and began to walk out the door.

"Gabriella wait up." Paul said behind me as I slowed my pace.

"When did you find out?" I asked him.

"A couple months ago, before we were going to move here." he replied.

"I don't exactly think of you as a brother."

"Well I don't exactly think of you as a sister. And in case you were wondering, I'm ten minutes older."

"I don't really care who's older." I responded with my arms crossed. "I just can't believe that they hid a huge part of our lives away from us."

We walked into Troy's car as the conversation continued. Yes, Troy was actually willing to drive me to school everyday rather than take the bus.

* * *

I was waiting for Gabriella in my usual place when she emerged from her house deep in conversation with some guy that I didn't know. She walked into my car with the guy following her and she didn't even say hi to me!

"I can't believe it either, but parents, what are you going to do with them?" the guy said.

"But they could have at least told us! It's so wrong to have you enter my life during my teenage years." Gabriella responded.

What were they engaged or something? I felt my blood boiling as the thought of Gabriella being engaged ran through my mind.

"Good morning Troy!" Gabriella said to me after some conversation with that, that stranger!

"Morning." I replied in monotone.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Who's that?" I said pointing to the guy next to her.

"I'm Paul Cabaya..." he paused.

I braced myself to hear what he had to say.

"Gabriella's twin brother."

_ I'll be your friend in hell, until then I despise you.  
And I probably always will.  
I can't afford to make another mistake like this,  
'Cause this is more than I can take.  
I don't mean to leave angry, this is by your own devise.  
I'm sure this comes as no surprise._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Surprised? Thank you everyone for your heart warming reviews! **140** is the magic number. (:


	8. The Kiss

Gabriella watched as the two boys interacted, she stood there and watched dark chocolate brown eyes meet ocean blue ones.

"Troy. Troy Bolton." he introduced as Paul firmly shook his hand.

She started tugging on Paul's sleeve. "Come on, we've got to get your schedule!" she called as she began to pull him towards Mr. Matsui, about twenty-five feet away.

"I see your transcripts are in order and I believe your light will shine very brightly here at East High Mr. Cabaya." Mr. Matsui said as he handed Paul his schedule and Gabriella ushered him to homeroom to meet the rest of the gang.

As they walked through the Ms. Darbus's door, everyone in the room looked at her with shocked faces.

"New boyfriend?" Sharpay asked knowingly.

On the insider, Gabriella could start laughing her head off, but she wondered what everyone would say.

"Even closer." she said simply.

"You're getting married?" Sharpay asked.

By then, Troy, Paul and Gabriella had burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, you guys look alike!" Jason shouted out of no where.

"There's a reason for that Jason. Guys, this is Paul Cabaya, he's my twin brother."

"Wait, what?" Chad asked out of no where.

"You heard me Chadster, he's my twin brother!" I exclaimed.

"Cool, now we get like TWO Gabriella's!" Jason stupidly stated.

"Uhm, Jason, Paul's a guy in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh yeah, right." Everyone started laughing.

"Hey Paul," Zeke started. "Can you play basketball?"

"Yup, I was captain on my old team." Paul replied.

Gabriella turned her head. "I didn't know you played basketball!"

"You don't know much about me Gabriella, we just met this morning." Paul said simply.

"True, so that means you don't know much about me either." she said as Ms. Darbus walked into the room.

"Montez, Cabaya, no talking in my temple of the arts!" Ms. Darbus proclaimed. "And welcome to East High Mr. Cabaya."

Paul nodded his head curtly as Ms. Darbus's voice droned on throughout the classroom.

As lunch approached, Gabriella and Paul made their way to the cafeteria. Luckily for them, Mr. Matsui had picked all of Gabriella's core classes and electives for Paul as well so it would be easier for the both of them.

They walked through the hallways and you could hear people whispering and girls eying Paul up, down, left and right.

"Who's that, he's cute?" asked a voice.

"Why is Gabriella always with the hot guys?" asked another.

"I'm going to introduce myself to him!"

"Ew, they look alike."

The list goes on and on as to what some people's responses were. But Gabriella and Paul walked through the hallway as if nothing was wrong. Gabriella because she knew about the criticism and talking since she hung out with the "most popular" group of people in school. Paul because Gabriella didn't say anything and so, he didn't either.

Gabriella and Paul neared the gang after they purchased their lunch trays and we welcomed with open arms, er rather open seats.

"Why are they staring at us?" Gabriella asked. "Paul is my twin, we look alike, it's just I'm a girl and he's a guy."

"And that makes all the difference." Troy said as a cheerleader approached the table.

"Hi, my name is Amber and we'd love if you joined us at our table." She gestured towards a table to girls dressed in the same red and white uniforms.

"No thank you, I'm fine here with my sister and her friends. Besides, I'm sure someone else would sit with you, perhaps those guys over there?" he pointed towards a group of jocks.

"Oh um, thanks." Amber replied as she scurried away.

"Get use to it Paul, you'll be getting that a lot today." Troy explained as yet another girl came over and introduced herself.

After lunch period was over, it was free period for the gang. They had decided to hide out in the theater since Sharpay and Ryan were practicing for the upcoming musical.

"So kuya, how are you liking the school?" Gabriella asked.

"Eh, it's a bit weird being mobbed like that. So, I'm guessing you have the same reaction for guys?" he questioned back as the rest of the gang watched the twin's performance.

"Actually, no." she blushed.

"Why is that Gabi?" Her nickname rolled off his tongue smoothly.

"It's really simple actually. I use to go out with the most popular guy in school, then he broke up with me. I turned into a man-hater and refused all contact with guys unless the situation demanded it." she explained.

He nodded his head. "You still are a man-hater aren't you?"

"In a way, I am, but I'm loosing control of it now because I'm falling for Troy."

"Figures someone would be melting the ice."

Gabriella smiled at her twin, they were so much alike.

"Gabriella, listen to me. Even though I haven't known you long, I know that you aren't following your heart. Follow it and if all goes wrong, I will always be here to pick up the pieces."

"That's really sweet Paulie, but is it really so right for me to let you always be there when I don't deserve anything?"

"Is it really so wrong for me to leave my only sister behind in her time of need?"

Sharpay spoke into her mike. "Are you two done with your heart to heart talk?"

"I guess so." I replied.

"Good because I want you and Troy to since this song. It isn't meant for our style of music and I'll ask Kelsi to spruce it up later so Ryan and I could sing it."

"Okay, fine, what song it is anyway?"

"You are the music in me." Troy said as he handed me the sheet music.

They walked onto the stage as Kelsi began to play a beautiful melody.

(_Skip this if you don't want to read the lyrics because I'm not adding anything between the lines.)_

_ KELSI:_  
Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

_  
KELSI AND GABRIELLA:_  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after  
_  
GABRIELLA AND TROY:_  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
_  
GABRIELLA:_  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
_  
TROY AND GABRIELLA:_  
And like a common thread

_ TROY:_  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
_  
GABRIELLA:_  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

_ TROY:_  
Oh, you are the music in me

TROY:  
Yeah it's living in all of us

_ GABRIELLA:_  
And it's brought us here because

_ TROY AND GABRIELLA:_  
Because you are the music in me

_ TROY AND GABREILLA:_  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

_ GABRIELLA:_  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

_ TROY AND GABRIELLA:_  
I'm saying words I never said

_ TROY:_  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
_  
TROY AND GABRIELLA:_  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

_ GABRIELLA:_  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

_ GABRIELLA AND TROY:_  
And no, I'm not alone

_ GABRIELLA:_  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
_  
TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
_ When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

_ EVERYONE:_  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

_ GABRIELLA:_  
You are the music in me (In me)

_ EVERYONE:_  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

_ EVERYONE:_  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

"See, I told you this was more of your song and Troy's!" Sharpay called out.

"Whatever Shar, ask Kelsi to transpose it, it's a gorgeous song."

But on the inside Gabriella thought that Troy was in fact the music in her.

If only Gabriella knew, Troy thought of her like that too.

"Gabi, just admit this song fits so easily with your voice." Sharpay argued.

"Maybe it's because Kelsi wrote it in my key?" Gabriella responded.

"Then if you don't believe this song is for you, take a look at Kelsi's sheet music." Taylor added.

Kelsi held out the sheet music and on the top it said. "_Troy and Gabriella's Song_"

"It was meant for us." Troy said as Gabriella took a look at the sheet music.

Seeing her chance, Sharpay gently pushed Gabriella towards Troy and they ended up in a kiss.

It wasn't just a simple kiss, it was a thirteen second world stopping kiss, but neither would admit it.

"That was..." Gabriella started.

"A mistake. Why did you have to fricken' push her Sharpay?" Troy finished.

"It was the right moment and the right time, so be thankful." Sharpay said.

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the the theater.

"You're wrong, all of you!" Gabriella screamed.

"I don't like her like that and she doesn't like me." Troy reasoned.

"But while not pull away if it meant nothing?" Ryan asked.

"Because we got caught in the moment." she responded.

"I saw tongue!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Again, we were caught in the moment." he said.

That was how the conversation went on. Gabriella and Troy defending themselves they got caught in the moment, the rest of the gang creating reasons as to why that theory couldn't possibly be true.

Paul was standing there deep in thought.

He knew that Troy and Gabriella belonged together even if he just met them. For just meeting his sister, he felt as though he'd known her forever. And for her. Only for her, he would bring the two of them together. Because that's the way it they belonged.

_I thought a little bit of you today  
I sent the meaning over just for you  
So drop a little note to me today  
You know I need to hear you say you love me  
Or will you just be m-m-m-m-my friend?_


	9. Wishing

Gabriella watched as her brother played with the other guys in a game of three-on-three basketball. Troy, Chad and Paul were on a team while Jason, Zeke and Ryan were on the other.

Paul, what could one say about him?

He's basically the opposite of Gabriella, yet their similarities and differences place them together in a way only siblings would understand.

Both twins were well liked throughout the school, got decent grades and tended to have people judge them easily. But on the other hand, she was a female obsessed with perfecting details, while he was a male who didn't care too much about the 'little' things as long as the 'main idea' was completed.

Although, when it came down to it, Paul was more popular with East High's female population than Gabriella with East High's male portion.

"Hey Gabs, wanna give your big brother a hug?" Paul asked while sweat dripped down his body.

"Oh hell no!" she responded as she threw the towel at his face and ran off in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would take her.

"Aw don't be hating Gabriella, you don't have another brother to do this to you, now do you?" he replied in a tone that made Gabriella question what happened to turn the situation around.

"Na, na, na, na, na... I can't hear you!" Gabriella held her hands over her ears to cover them from all guilt Paul would try to pressure her into.

"Love ya too sis!" he called back while he headed into Troy's house for a shower.

"Fine, even though you're sweating and disgusting right now, I love you too bro! But I won't hug you until you've showered."

"Fair enough, see you in ten minutes."

Paul and Gabriella. Gabriella and Paul. Even after a mere two weeks of living in the same household, they were teased and treated by each other just as if they had been growing up under the same rooftop for many years. To anyone who hadn't known Gabriella throughout her years without him would think they were always this way.

Soon, Paul and Chad were both changed and smelling nice courtesy of the Bolton's two bathrooms with showers. There were actually four possible 'washing stations' but the guys being the guys they were refused to walk any further than what was absolutely necessary.

"Are you serious?" Chad exclaimed as they walked into the Bolton living room where Gabriella was flipping through the channels.

"No, she plays the ukulele." Paul responded sarcastically.

Chad turned to face a very confused Gabriella. "I've known you since first grade Gabriella, first grade! And even after all this time you didn't tell us that you could play the guitar. Some best friend sister."

"Nice to know what you priorities are Chadster. But I didn't think it was important. I mean come on, Kelsi can play the piano, Ryan and Sharpay are practically Broadway performers, and Troy knows the guitar as well so I don't really see the big deal."

"Yes, but we all knew Troy played the guitar," Chad replied impatiently. "but if you could hide something like this from us, what else could you be hiding?" he joked.

Although, she failed to notice that he was joking. She thought his words were set in stone, that they couldn't be changed.

"How could you accuse me of something like that?" she questioned in monotone.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean it like that, I was joking!" Chad exclaimed.

Paul watched with amused eyes as the two bickered over such a simple thing. Honestly, who else would fight over someone knowing how to play the guitar?

On the inside, she was tempted to run, run far away from these guys. She felt as though this wasn't where she belonged. She felt like she belonged confided to her room, away from the guys, as a man hater once more.

Just then, Troy and Ryan walked in.

"Damn, you guys are loud!" Troy exclaimed as he plopped onto the couch next to Gabriella.

"Blame Chad here for accusing me." Gabriella pouted.

"Accusing you of what?" Ryan questioned.

"Keeping secrets from everyone because most of you didn't know that I played the guitar." she replied.

"Oh that's great Gabriella! See, you and me can both play now." Troy grinned.

"See Chad, they didn't take it as badly as you did!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Whatever Gabster, you know I was just playing with you."

"Suuuure Chad. Sure."

Paul caught Ryan's eye and averted his gaze to the teenage guy and girl on the couch, otherwise known as Troy and Gabriella. They really looked as though they were a couple, no ifs ands or buts about it. Yet the two were too stubborn to admit such a thing.

"Hey Chad, Ryan, let's go upstairs, there's no more room on the couch." Paul said, but it was obvious to the two other guys that he wanted to leave Gabriella and Troy alone.

"Sure." they both replied as they walked out the room just as Zeke and Jason were arriving.

The three guys briskly turned the other two around in the direction they were going and left Troy and Gabriella in the Bolton living room.

"Hey what was that for!" Jason asked once they were safely upstairs where neither of the two teenagers could hear them.

Chad hit him on the head. "I thought I was the slow one."

"Seriously, why did you turn us around?" Jason questioned.

"Because, Troy and Gabriella need to spend some time together. Everyone knows they like each other, but they both have way too much pride to admit such a thing." Paul explained.

"Oh, I get it!" Jason smiled at his discovery.

"Moving on. We need a plan to get them to admit their feelings to each other. It's a good thing Gabriella is opening up to everyone again or who knows how difficult this plan of ours would be." Zeke added.

But on the inside Paul knew, oh he knew that on the inside of Gabriella Montez's heart, she was still iced, frozen and terrified of being hurt again. Yet, on the exterior, she replaced the terror with anger towards men. But he knew, oh he knew that Troy Bolton was slowly melting the ice.

"She's becoming softer and it's obvious they have both fallen for each other." Jason said.

The other guys stared at him in disbelief, when did Jason become so smart?

"When did you get smart?" Chad laughed.

"I have my moments! See, I don't always get distracted and off topic!" Jason reminded everyone. "Oh look what's on TV!"

_Yup, he really knows how to stay on topic. _Paul thought to himself.

"So the hardest part is pulling their feelings away from their pride. From there, it's all good, right?" Chad stated.

"Right." Ryan agreed.

"Wrong." Paul said.

"Why?"

"Because knowing Gabriella, she'll still be horrified of having her heart broken again, so even for a single moment of Troy's feelings showing, she'll probably pull away and become a man-hater once more." he expressed.

"Then what could we do?"

"See, this is why we aren't girls. We don't have Plan A, B, or C at the moment." Jason said out of nowhere.

"That's it the girls!" the four other guys jolted up to get their phones.

"Why would they leave us here in the living room?" Gabriella asked once she realized they took the other guys with them upstairs.

"Knowing them, they've probably took some food from the kitchen and want to make sure I won't get mad that it's my favorite of something." he replied.

Gabriella giggled.

Troy felt on top of the world for being alone with Gabriella. He couldn't help but wish that he was a little closer to her on the couch and that she felt the same way towards him.

_Oh well, this is probably as best as it'll get for me. I'm no Matthew_. Troy thought.

"Wow, that's is that your explanation? Just because they want more food?"

"We're guys Gabriella what do you expect?"

"But why only food?" she asked.

"Did you hear me say we were GUYS?" he asked her.

"I give up. This is a pointless argument, it isn't getting anywhere." Gabriella sighed.

"Whatever. So how are you and Paul getting along?" Troy changed the subject.

"Let's just say a lot better than we would have gotten along if he came a couple months ago."

"Man-hater?" he questioned.

"Man-hater mode." she agreed.

"I just can't help wishing you weren't a man-hater for a year, it sure changed our friendship." Troy said sincerely.

"Plans change and people change." Gabriella replied.

"But I'm sure Matthew meant what he said. About taking you on dates, summer, and basically just being together."

"I'm sure he did Troy. I'm sure he did at the time."

"No, he meant it for all of the time, he knows he made a mistake in his life. And he wants you back in it." Troy said stubbornly.

"But I also meant what I said, I wanted to remember my last year with him. But not like this." Gabriella explained as a tear fell from her face.

Troy wanted to wipe her tear away, he wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay. But he didn't want to get her hopes up and watch them crash down. He didn't want her to go through that.

"And yet one year later, you're slowly become our Gabriella again and that's what counts." She smiled at him.

_Why is it he always knows how to make me feel better? Then again, so did Matthew. I suppose it's a Bolton trait._ Gabriella thought to herself.

"That's true I guess, but no matter how hard you wish or try to turn back the clock, you would always remember me as Gabriella, the man-hater."

"That's not true. Ella, I grew up with you, I would remember you long before the man-hater period in your life. Maybe you just had an extra long PMSing during that time?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella laughed. "PMSing? That's once a month Troy, not three-hundred sixty-five days a year."

"Yeah, but did you hear me when I said you could have had the PMSing mood for the _longest_ time?"

"I heard you, but you and I both know that isn't true." she replied.

She hugged him and held on tightly. "That's my thank you for being there for me."

"I wish I was always there for you before." Troy whispered as they both melted into the hug.

_How can I make it through the day  
Without you  
You have been so much a part of me (and if you'll go)  
I'll never know what to do  
How can I carry on my way  
The memories  
When all that is left is the pain in my history  
Why should I live my life today_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bleh, this chapter was mainly fluff than the actual planning. Next chapter will include planning, the girls, and one of the following that you can vote on:

a) Troyella kiss  
b) Matthew coming in  
c) Paul meeting a girl

Do you guys think I really should set a review count? Or is it too much?  
**180** if we're counting the review count.


	10. Camping

"La-la-la-la-la." sang her brother as she pulled herself into the covers deeper.

"God Ella, why do you have to make waking you up so difficult?" he complained.

"Jeez Paul, I wonder who the person is that corrected your grammar homework last night because he has no sense of editing skills." Gabriella sighed. "Who is that person Paul?"

"You." he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"YOU!" Paul screeched back.

"See, now you've got your priorities straightened, what's the deal with you waking me up so early on a Saturday?" She glanced at the clock as it read four-fifty-one a.m.

"Saturday? I thought it was Monday!" he replied with sarcasm laced in his voice.

Actually, Gabriella did know why the woke up so early on a Saturday, the gang, Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, and now Paul, were going on a camping trip around the Wisconsin Dells area. In truth, it wasn't suppose to be a camping trip, but it sounded so much more mature to anyone who asked where they were going and someone replying to a water park. Oh yeah, real mature for three sophomores and seven juniors.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up! You did packed right?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, I'm surprised at you! You're accusing your wonderful Kuya of not packing for such a wondrous trip?"

"Of course, I assume the worst when it comes to you."

"Paul, Gabriella! The gang is downstairs!" Mrs. Montez called from the bottom step on the stairs.

In ten minutes time, Gabriella was changed with denim shorts, halter top and her swim suit underneath. Then, in even less time than that, the gang was packed in two vehicles. Troy was driving one with Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Paul in the car. Zeke was driving the other with Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, and Jason.

The car that was transporting Paul was full of chatter, everyone was saying random conversations except for Paul.

_"The girls, someone's got to call them!" Chad exclaimed._

_"Already done." Ryan replied._

_"I swear Ry, you text as fast as your sister." _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_"Okay, she wants to know why." Ryan said as he texted a response back._

_"Tell her we need a TROYELLA plan and for them to meet us at the pool out back where they can't see us." Paul explained._

_In the time of five minutes, everyone was outside except for Troy and Gabriella._

_"Fine, so we need a major plan this weekend without distractions, conflicts, or them protesting for strange reasons." Taylor stated the facts._

_"Right, so the movies, bowling alley, or any other typical date spots are out I suppose." Chad stated after Taylor's facts._

_"So let's get out of state, we have the money because of Mummy and Daddy's fortune." Shapay replied._

_"Let's go to Disney!" Jason exclaimed._

_"No Jason, that's pretty childish. What about camping?" Sharpay questioned._

_"You don't know how to camp Shar! There's bug spray, tents, and wild animals on Camp grounds like skunks!" _

_"Well Ry, I was talking about hotel camping, we just need a decent resort." Sharpay smiled._

_"What about Orlando, Florida?" Kelsi asked._

_"Hollywood?" Ryan asked._

_"Just go to Wisconsin Dells!" Paul called out. _

_"Oh, I love it there, let's go!" Sharpay exclaimed. _

_Everyone else agreed._

_"Troy, Gabriella, pack your bags, we're going hotel camping in Wisconsin Dells!"_

So there we had it, a long drive with a drooling Chad in the backseat, oh the joy!

"Are we there yet?" Gabriella asked.

"No." Paul replied.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again.

"No." Taylor responded.

"Are we there yet?" she asked once more.

"No, go to sleep and we'll be closer!" Troy laughed and then the rest of us joined in.

"Fine!" she exclaimed as she continued to dooze to sleep.

Soon, only Troy, Taylor and Paul were awake.

About an hour, it was only the two guys.

* * *

"So, do you think they'll figure out this hotel camping stuff is just a ploy?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't think so, since the both of them are pretty much blinded by everything except each other." Kelsi explained.

"But with her history with his older brother, it's not making the job any easier for us!" Zeke stated.

"Yet, we all know that they are falling for each other and that's the key component to making this play a success." Sharpay replied.

"Remember though, Gabriella is pretty intent on hiding her emotions because she doesn't want to get hurt anymore. So, we know that Troy will have to try really hard to find a place in her heart. But it seems that he doesn't want to fight for her since he doesn't know if she feels the same way." Ryan said knowingly.

"In other words, we need a plan to stick them together through all they can handle. Since Troy is the Golden Boy, and Gabriella dated a previous Golden Boy, there will be a LOT of pressure when we get back to class and they're together." Kelsi responded.

"They're together already? Then what's the point of this trip?" Jason questioned.

"This trip is to get them together sweetie, Troy and Gabriella aren't together just yet." Kelsi smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ah okay." Jason finally had understood the point of the plan.

"So, how's the hotel situation? They'll be suspicious if we set them in the same room, so I suppose we match it boy-boy, girl-girl up until people are trading room keys, right?" Zeke wondered.

"Right," Sharpay grabbed the list. "It's Taylor and Gabriella, Troy and Chad, Jason and Zeke, Ryan and Paul and Kelsi and I."

"I think we should just keep the set-up since the situation requires all levels of alertness and knowing us, being romantic may get in the way of our true mission, getting Troyella together." Kelsi said simply.

"She has a point, so we'll all stay in our rooms and try to get Gabriella and Troy as close to each other as we possibly can." Ryan said.

"And just hope that her emotions are stable enough to not make her into a man-hater again."

"Or else we'll need a plan B, right?" Jason asked.

* * *

"So Paul, how'd you find out that you and Gabriella were related?" Troy asked.

"Dad said that we were transferring to Albuquerque, then on the plain ride there he told me not to be surprised if I found someone who looked similar to me because chances were, she was my twin." Paul said.

"So that's it? No disrespect to your dad or anything, but you didn't even get time to digest the information before you met her?"

"I guess." he replied.

"Well, you came at a fairly decent time since now, Gabriella" he gestured towards the sleeping girl in the front seat. "is no longer a man-hater, so you can live civilly with each other under the same roof."

"It wouldn't matter if she was or wasn't a man-hater to me. We're still family and even if she didn't like it, I'd still treat her the way I treat her now because that's what comes most natural to me."

"Then I suppose it's wrong to tempt fate so you've come at a good time."

"I know you like her Troy, that's why you care about her so much." Paul said daringly.

Even though Gabriella was unable to hear the words being spoken, her face broke out into a small smile from the front seat.

"No I don't. She's my best friend and best friends always care about each other. Through thick and thin. Besides I'm not Matthew." Troy denyed.

"Just because you're no Matthew doesn't mean you can't pursue your dream girl. She may be Matthew's dream girl too, but right now you have the change to fight for what you want while he isn't even here to say, nor hear anything." he responded.

"Oh look, we're at the Riverwalk Hotel already!" Troy changed the subject.

"I can see that, now I'll wake up the rest of these Sleeping Beauties after you park and then we'll check in!" Paul played along knowing that he couldn't get anymore conversation out of Troy Bolton.

After everyone was awake and settled their baggage into their rooms 101- Taylor and Gabriella, 102- Troy and Chad, 103- Zeke and Jason, 104- Ryan and Paul, and 105- Kelsi and Sharpay, they set forth to the pool area since it was still pretty light outside. They were saving the waterparks for the following day since they were ditching Monday school.

"Damn Gabriella, you look amazing!" Troy complimented, Paul's words echoing inside his head. _You have the change to fight for what you want while he isn't even here to say, nor hear anything._

The group shared knowing smiles as the began to flirt with each other. It seemed just as if they wouldn't need much planning at all at the rate things were going!

Soon, Troy got caught in the moment by the looks of in and pulled her into a kiss that he knew everyone was watching! In the gang's minds, you could just hear the silent thoughts of praise and mental high fives they were giving each other. Basically, the moment was just perfect!

_So I was right all along. _Paul thought to himself.

After the kiss, the gang began to listen intently to the conversation between the two. They had to strain their ears though because it didn't seem that either Troy or Gabriella would speak loudly.

"That just felt right Ella, don't get mad at me!" Troy pleaded.

"I'm not. I admit it felt right, but I don't think I'm ready to rush things Troy. In a way, you're just like your brother, you both could have any girl you wanted, but you two always get back to me. I don't want you to feel pressured to try and pursue me just because your brother isn't here anymore. It's not exactly your duty to as you say **melt the ice.**" Gabriella confessed.

Troy grinned. "Ella, can't you see it's because I've fallen for you that I kissed you, not because I wanted to follow in my brother's footsteps. I wouldn't hurt you if I could control what was happening, and I never will hurt you."

She froze unable to speak. They both felt the same way.

_We're taking it back  
We're doing it here together  
It's better like that  
And stronger now  
Than ever!  
We're not gonna lose  
Cause we get to choose  
That's how its gonna be_

* * *

**Author's Note:** The majority vote was in fact a Troyella kiss, so there it is! Sorry if it's a bit rushed and that I posted the chapter a tad late. I got 29 reviews last chapter, that's amazing! (: Thank you everyone for your story support.


	11. Raindrops

She froze. Most definitely froze because she was scared, scared that he felt the same way. The kiss was absolutely perfect to the degree that she would describe it as a heavenly sensation, he was perfect; just like Matthew. He was absolutely modest, fantastic, and kind; just like Matthew. But if promises meant anything to anyone, she could understand if it didn't mean much to Troy; just like Matthew. She could always wish that he didn't feel the same way, that way she could daydream the most absurd fantasies all she wanted without fail. But when did her wishes actually ever come true?

The seconds began ticking slowly, each one lasting an eternity as his crystal blue orbs stared at her with a hopeful expression, but on the inside, she felt her heart breaking for the him, for what she was about to do.

"Falling for me? Troy you can't be serious?! Come on, please don't lie to yourself or to me for that matter. It's not a funny joke anyway." Gabriella attempted to then put on the fakest smile she could muster and act as if she believed it was all a joke.

But Troy, if he knew that she was pretending, he didn't let on. He didn't say anything, he just stood up and took a perfect breath-taking dive into the pool and left her standing there alone.

The remainder of the gang watched in shock as Gabriella gathered her clothes, put them back on and walked out of the pool area, and it seemed that Troy didn't even care. The romantic scene that they had just witnessed moments ago had disappeared into a breath of air and had unfolded. They all sat there bewildered as Gabriella disappeared and Troy reemerged from his dive and walked towards them.

"Troy, you have just made the stupidest mistake in your life, I hope you know that." Sharpay said simply.

"Not really, as far as I'm concerned, I will never regret what I just did. Who are we kidding, we know that deep down her insides churn at the sight of me, Chad, Jason, Zeke and the rest of the Earth's male population. Who is she trying to fool? SHE'S STILL A MAN-HATER AND DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE MATTHEW DID!" He bellowed in return as the other hotel guests at the pool were looking towards the group teenagers confused at the commotion.

"You're right. You're making a different mistake, a far worse one that Matthew ever made. Even though he left her, you melted a lot of the ice guarding herself, but you know what Troy? You just let her build a barrier around her heart once more. If she couldn't trust her best friend since childhood, how do you expect her to trust the rest of us Troy? How Troy? She was changing her attitude and you just let her go!" Sharpay fired back.

"You know what, it isn't worth arguing with this dimwit if he'd just let Gabriella leave like that. You let your ego get in the way of how your heart was feeling Troy and you know as well as the rest of us that you'll regret it soon. Now I'm going to find my sister before she does something drastic. Even if she's a man-hater or if she's not will never change the way I feel about her!" Paul said as he ran out of the pool area and through the pool doors that Gabriella had previously gone through.

He kept running, looking for her, his only twin sister. Even though he'd never admit it aloud, he had admired her for going so long with a plan, even though it was killing her on the inside, and even though Troy kept sneaking into her heart and making her regret the plan in the first place.

"Gabriella! Gabriella, where are you?" Paul called as he kept turning his head in all possible directions. And even though the rain started drizzling, then as each drop become harder and more forceful, he never gave up looking for her.

At least he found her, leaning against a large oak tree at the local park about two blocks away from the hotel they were staying at. He sprinted up to her and took her into an embrace.

"I was worried about you sis, I'm glad you're safe." he whispered into her ear.

"You know what I love about the rain Paul? I love walking in it because no one knows that there are tears on my face. The raindrops fall from the clouds as teardrops fall from my eyes. Water meets water and nobody knows." Gabriella held tightly onto her brother and let all of her tears continue to pour.

"Shhh, it's okay Gabi. I know you are afraid and I will never let you go through this alone. I promised you that when all crashed down, I would always be here with you to pick up all of the pieces."

Gabriella loved her brother, more than anybody in her family. Even though she had been raised by her mom, and had been recently living with her dad, there was always a comfort in her brother's arms that even she couldn't explain. He made her feel safe when her world was being torn apart, just as both Bolton brothers did. But the difference was Paul was her brother to have forever, he wouldn't leave or hurt her just like the other guys.

"You're the best brother anyone could ever ask for Paul, thank you. I'm just this girl who liked a boy way too much for my own good. I thought I learned after Matthew. I thought being a man-hater would cure me."

"It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all." Paul reassured her.

"But I knew, I knew that he would end up hurting me, but I didn't want to believe it. I should have stayed cold that way I could have never gotten hurt because I would have never had anybody close enough to hurt me. I'm so stupid, my plan was just some huge mess. I can't believe I thought it would work!" Gabriella wailed as her tears increased the flow on her precious face.

"If you were a man-hater, then you wouldn't trust me right now. I would have to try much harder than Troy to melt the ice around your heart. But remember, even if you were still a man-hater, I would still love you the way I love you now. You are a part of my family after all."

"I love you too Paul. But I wish that I never fell for what I thought was real."

"He thought you were a man-hater. He screamed that your insides churned when you were near the guys. He claimed that he never wanted to make the same mistake Matthew did. Troy's wrong. He's wrong and he's just afraid to admit it."

"He knew?"

"I guess he did."

"Then I wonder why he pretended that he didn't. Why would he act as if he had no idea if he had all the idea?" Gabriella questioned as she stifled her tears. She was stronger than crying over someone like Troy.

"I told you Ella, he regrets what he said. He's just afraid to admit it, and you know that it's because he's falling for you."

"That's the problem, I'm over him."

"Just follow your heart."

Gabriella grinned at her brother as the sun shone through the parted gray clouds.

* * *

"Paul's right. You are some stupid dimwit, you just won't admit it, but we all know that you have in fact fallen for Gabriella Anne Montez." Kelsi concluded.

"No, I haven't fallen for her. And even if I did, she wouldn't feel the same way, you heard the whole conversation, she thought it was all a joke!" Troy replied stubbornly.

"Did you ever think about how she feels? She's finally letting us into her life, you tell her you've fallen in love with her and she's scared stiff. She's got a lot on her platter considering she just recently added two family members that she had never met in her life before." Sharpay stormed into the conversation.

"Troy-boy, you're just plain stupid and I will laugh my ass off once Gabriella finds a guy that truly cares about her because you sure as hell don't." Taylor laughed as a horrified expression was evident on his face.

Hook, line, and sinker, he's just too stubborn to admit he cares about her that way.

Sharpay caught on to what Taylor was doing. "Oh, I know what you mean! There's that amazing football captain David Liander, he and Gabi would make a FABULOUS match, right guys?"

By then, the rest of the gang had figured out Taylor's plan to admitting how Troy felt.

"Definitely Davella." Taylor agreed.

"Yup!"

"No, no, no, no! TROYELLA sounds much better than DAVELLA!" Troy exploded.

"Man, you do care about her." Chad said.

"Of course I do. I might even love her!"

It snapped in Troy's mind the plan the gang had formed. They had tricked him into admitting his true feelings for Gabriella!

"Then don't just stand there, go find her!"

Finally, Troy Bolton had listened to his heart and not the piece of his mind pulling him back to the pool instead of Gabriella. He sprinted faster than he ever had when they had to run track in PE, so fast in fact that he forgot to put on a shirt. Not putting on his shirt called for countless girls attempting to catch his eye, but at that moment in time, he only had eyes for Gabriella Anne Montez, the girl of his and his brother's dreams. He sprinted for what seemed like the longest six minutes of his life as he finally spotted Gabriella talking to Paul. He saw they were talking and decided to slow down in case it was important.

But as he approached, he heard a little bit of their conversation.

"I told you Ella, he regrets what he said. He's just afraid to admit it, and you know that it's because he's falling for you."

"That's the problem, I'm over him."

"Just follow your heart."

Troy realized at that moment, he finally followed his heart, and she had let him go. He lost his chance. He knew he lost the best thing in his life and was definitely regretting it. Against his mind's constant protesting, he decided to make his presence known to the two twins.

"I went looking for you so we could talk, but I guess you would much rather be a part of Davella." Troy said as he held back the tears building up in his eyes. Everyone knows guys don't cry.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Gabriella had never said anything about a 'Davella' whatever that is. It sounds like a smoothie gosh damnit!" Paul exclaimed to the blue-eyed teenage boy.

In her chest, her heart was racing. She wasn't over him, but her coldness was seeping back into her mind, her soul, her whole body. Her gentle face was beginning to mold into the she-devil once more, but she tried, oh how she tried to return to her normal facial expression. And for that moment, she had actually succeeded.

"Wait!" Troy expressed in a confused tone. "Gabriella, you don't like David Liander, the football captain?"

"She never said she did." Paul replied, not letting Gabriella let a word out in fear that one emotion would overpower her voice. For all he knew, she could burst into tears or let the venom seep out through her sweet, angelic voice.

"Then Gabriella, we truly need to talk to sort all of this out. Paul could you please excuse us?" Troy asked.

"Sorry, where I am, my brother is and that is my final word on the matter." she replied.

"Then so be it if that's what it takes to talk to you." he responded.

Was she truly losing control of her emotions, remolding into a man-hater once more? Was she actually going to go through with her plan? Would she want to go through with it? Did she want to stay this Gabriella, or the one everyone had known the past year? Was she actually going to talk to Troy? And most importantly, was she falling in love with Troy Bolton?

So many questions with no answers available. So many things swarmed her mind, yet she had to take it all one step at a time.

Step One was talking to him.

_ I hate it when you're blue  
And how I cared for you  
Hate the way my heart desires  
And I hate those sleepless nights  
And the pain I kept inside  
But I keep on  
Pretending it's alright  
But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like it, hate it, more drama, less drama? I was listening to the song _Heartbreak Song_, which by the way is completely irrelevant to the title, when I was writing this chapter because it's such a sad and beautiful song that helped me write a lot of the emotions in this chapter. My review goal is **240**, think that's possible?

**P.S** The person with the best overall review for this chapter will make a "guest appearance" in the story and be included for a dedication for the chapter they appear in. All of your criticism, commentary and comments are much appreciated and I take into account what some people have suggested!


	12. Hormones

Six eyes were moving back and forth, person to person. Troy to Gabriella. Gabriella to Paul. Paul to Troy. And for a while, it seemed just as if no one would actually say anything.

"Pathetic. This is honestly pathetic." Gabriella muttered.

"Well, we do need to talk." Troy admitted sheepishly.

"So why aren't we talking? We look retarded just moving our eyes back and forth." she countered.

"Ella, calm down, he hasn't said anything just yet. You can't punish him for that." her brother soothed.

_"It was just as if every word was planned. Every action had a counter reaction. It was just another way to say Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were never and would ever be together. It was living breathing proof that there is no Troyella"_ Gabriella thought and it twitched at her heart just thinking about it.

It had only been a few months ago had she kept her distance from the guys and allowed herself to hide behind her ice heart's wall. A few months was not now and she was much more vulnerable than she had ever been before.

Then there was high school pressure. Troy was a high school junior, soon to be senior who all they girls in the school loved. If she managed to get together with him, there would always be the possibility that he would desert her just as Matthew had during his senior year.

Sixteen years old was a terrible age to be thinking about all of this stuff. Terrible, terrible, horribly terrible.

"Gabriella, I am truly sorry for what I did at the pool earlier. I'm no Matthew."

"Of course you aren't Matthew. I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO BE?" she questioned while the hurt disguised with rage in her voice.

"I wanted you to be Troy, just Troy." the brunette added as an afterthought.

"It's not about not being just Troy. I know the kind of person Matthew was, I could never live up to such a legacy. He was truly an amazing person, but he made the biggest mistake when he let you go."

Paul watched in pure awe at how the two reacted to each other. They had so much chemistry for an attempted argument and he knew that they simply just belonged. It didn't matter about high school. It didn't matter about their past. The future didn't matter. What they had to do was live in the moment.

"Yeah," she replied dreamily. "I do with I could turn back the time. Back to the point when I was with him. But I can't. So I'm going to do the best I can and live right here, right now and maybe even with you."

_Flirting, harmless flirting. She doesn't want to be together. Remember that Troy. _he thought to himself, daring not speak his thoughts.

"Maybe, but I know you just want to be friends for now. So we'll leave it as that. Is that okay with you?" Troy questioned.

"I suppose so. Come on Paul, let's get back to the gang and let Troy think for a little while." Gabriella said while she tugged on Paul's sleeve towards the hotel.

After successfully pulling Paul out of his deep thoughts, they had both led themselves to the hotel without a word. Troy on the other hand decided to keep walking and landed upon a large flat rock over looking a natural waterfall.

"Is it fate putting us together or apart?" he muttered while he skimmed a rock across the crystal clear water.

The rock had been engulfed by the beautiful brook and never once resurfaced. Troy knew there was no answer that would tell him directly yes or no to if fate was truly testing the relationship between him and his best friend.

"It's funny how the tables are turned. Before, I was in control when I walked away. Not an hour later, she's back to being on top."

He sat there for the longest time and just wached each ripple in the water subside and reform with each passing second, minute.

Troy couldn't help but let his mind wander to memories of long ago, when living how things were was all that mattered. Heartbreaks and such were never associated.

_"Come back Troy! Come back, I need that back!" screamed a desperate Gabriella during one of their many Montez-Bolton Camping Trips at the nearby woods._

_"You gotta catch me Gabi! Matthew can't help you now, he's already too far ahead to hear you screaming!" he laughed back._

_"But you're not a girl Troy, you don't know what it's like!" she pouted as she sprinted as fast as she could in flip-flops to the teenage boy. _

_"And it's a good thing I'm not a girl!" he grinned back as he sprinted further away from her._

_"Screw you Troy!" Gabriella yelled back as she slowed down her pace and waited for the adults._

_"Gabriella sweetie, are you okay? Why are you sitting on this rock instead of walking towards the beach with Matthew and Troy?" Maria Montez asked her daughter._

_"Troy stole my 'special' stuff." she replied. _

_"I'll ask Jack to get it back for you." she smiled at her daughter before turning to Jack Bolton. "Jack, could you get that bag from Troy?" _

_"Sure thing Maria, give me a second." he replied._

_"Troy Alexander Bolton, unless you've fooled us for all these years, I hope you give this sweet girl her pads!" Jack bellowed and it seemed just about everything within a five mile radius could probably hear._

_"I am not a girl!!" he called back._

He smiled at the memory. It was about the time when he first realized he truly liked Gabriella. And as strange as it sounds, when he heard scream at him to give her bag of pads back, it was like hearing her voice for the very first time. Or in Troy's case, finding out he liked her.

_But now, it's so hard. So hard to get together with her. Why did I have to be Matthew's brother?_ he asked himself.

_Why?_

Gabriella had just returned to her room after assuring Paul that she was fine and that she would be okay without him.

Unknowingly to the gang, she had packed her guitar and since Taylor was still with Sharpay and Kelsi due to Gabriella's request, no one could hear what she was about to start playing.

_Why is it like this?  
To fall in love  
But have it all crash down  
To know that I was hurt  
And you were the cause  
My heart belonged to you  
Why didn't you see  
The love we had was true_

After her first verse, she picked up the hotel stationary and complimentary pen before writing down a chorus.

_It is me, it is me  
Who had her heart break  
Because she listened to her  
Heart and not her mind  
I knew it was true  
I just didn't want to believe  
That love was not real  
My dream with you  
Hid the truth  
And here I am,  
Playing my heartbreak song_

"That's good for now, I could always edit it later." She said to herself just a she heard a crash in the room.

"I'm sorry Miss, someone requested towels in this room, but when I heard you singing, I didn't want to be rude and interrupt." The maid, who name tag read **Danae** rambled.

"Oh thats okay Danae, I'm done playing for now. How did it sound?" Gabriella asked.

"It was wonderful Miss. You have the voice of an angel, did you write that song yourself?" Danae questioned.

"Yes, I did. It does need some editing though. I feel like the words don't connect to how I want the song to sound."

"Your message has come across quite clearly Miss and for anyone to have talent as great as your's in songwriting and singing should not put it to waste. Here are your towels, good day!" Danae called before putting the towels into the bathroom.

"Danae?" Gabriella called.

"Yes Miss?"

"No need for formalities, my name is Gabriella."

"Yes Miss Gabriella." The maid replied as she left the room leaving the Montez girl alone once more.

_Am I really letting loose of my man-hater status? I know I want to be with Troy, not Matthew. But what's holding me back?_ She thought before looking through her suitcase for something interesting to do.

Nothing. Zip. Zang. Notta.

Then she realized that the lobby had some computers that she could use, she had to catch up on watching a show since she missed the last few episodes since they came to Wisconsin Dells.

_I know my walls around my heart are drifting apart, but I don't want to go soft just yet. _

_But you're in love with him.  
_

_But he doesn't need to know that._

_He already does._

_No, he doesn't. I'm still a man-hater!_

_No, you're not!_

_I hate you._

_I am you._

Internal conflicts were always the hardest to deal with and with that, Gabriella stopped arguing to herself as she began to search the web for a show titled _My Girl_, a Filipino remake of the hit Korean show. (**A/N:** I'm obsessing with that show. Hehe, it's really good except it's in Tagalog xD)

As she left the episode on youtube buffer, she decided to check her e-mail.

**1 unread message**

**Sharpay Evans -** FW: Love Horoscope

She clicked on the e-mail and decided to answer all of the questions because she was still waiting for My Girl is load.

ANSWERS ARE ON BOTTOM READ ALL PLEASE!

Enter a number: **1**  
Enter another number: **13**  
Enter the name of a member of the opposite sex: **Troy**  
Enter the name of a friend or family member: **Taylor**  
Enter the name of a friend or family member: **Sharpay**  
Enter the name of a friend or family member: **Kelsi**  
Enter the name of another member of the opposite sex : **Matthew**  
Enter a song title: **Baby Come Back To Me**  
Enter a song title: **Stab My Back**  
Enter a song title: **Never Underestimate A Girl**  
Enter a song title: **How Does She Know**

ANSWERS !

You must tell **1** people about this game in **13** days in order to make your wish come true.

**Troy **is the one that you love.

**Matthew** is one you like but can't work out.

You care most about **Taylor**

**Sharpay** is the one who knows you very well.

**Kelsi** is your lucky star.

**Baby Come Back To Me** is the song that matches with **Troy**.

**Stab My Back** is the song for **Matthew**.

**Never Underestimate A Girl** is the song that tells you most about your mind.

**How Does She Know** is the song telling how you feel about life!

"Oh my god, this practically matches my life!" Gabriella screamed at the computer screen which caused slightly confused looks towards the other hotel guests in the computer area.

"Sweetie, maybe that's because it is your life." An elderly lady on the computer next to her said softly.

"Thank you." she mumbled in response after the embarrassing outburst and returned her eyes to the screen to watch the two episodes she missed of _My Girl_.

"Naku Po! She thought she was going to kiss him." She laughed after finishing off the episode. (** A/N: **Naku Po is like an expression you use :D !)

Again everyone looked at her funny as she logged off of the computer and retired to her room to find that Taylor was already there.

"Good Night Tay, long day tomorrow!" Gabriella called out while she was brushing her teeth.

"Have a good night's rest Gabi, water parks can be rather draining since you spend so much of your energy keeping yourself afloat."

A lot can happen at a water park, wouldn't you agree?

_ I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in updating everyone! It took me a little while since I kinda sorta, well a lotta sorta procrastinated on two projects, and had a play to do this past week. It's been pretty hectic finishing the projects, but now I've got my End of Course Exams. D:  
I think you guys figured out that Danae won the review challenge and if you haven't already figured out (which most likely you haven't) My Girl is my favorite Filipino show at the moment. That's because it has my favorite love team **Kimerald **(Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson), they're basically, in my opinion, the Filipino version of **Zanessa. **

Ehh, I'll go for about 265 Reviews. (X


	13. Journal

It doesn't really seem like much to wake up to the morning sunlight through the window pane, but it's such a rare and odd thing to occur when you are on vacation because you have so many plans, so many things you want to do that it doesn't seem you get a moment's rest.

Of course, Gabriella Montez was still the kind of girl to kindly **request** not to be awoken by anyone during the car ride, and she supposed for the first time, she got up on her own during a vacation. It wasn't like her childhood when Mrs. Montez would jolt her blanket away or set an annoyingly loud alarm to wake up to. No, it wasn't like that. It was simply her. All her awaking up to the morning sunlight.

And she felt fully refreshed and relaxed about it, up until she got a good look at the clock. It read, 10:23 AM and Taylor was gone. That meant that everyone was already downstairs for breakfast, so she couldn't possibly be off to a great start if she was late.

Not thinking, she ran downstairs in her pajamas which she hoped people would assume as shorts and a tank top, instead of pajamas. Once she reached the lobby, she ran towards the breakfast area.

"No shirt, no shoes, no service." the waitress explained kindly.

"But this is a shirt," she replied gesturing to her tank top. "these are shoes," she pointed at her slippers. "and last I checked, that means I get service."

"I'll let you in just this once. Table for one?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a large group of friends. You can't miss them, one has a large afro!" she exclaimed.

"This way then." the waitress led her to her group of friends who were all stuffing their faces.

"Thank you everyone for waiting for me before breakfast." Gabriella smiled even though her tone was sarcastic.

"In my defense, Chad's stomach could have scared Big Foot by the way it was growling!" Zeke said with his hands thrown up in the air.

"And at the rate it was going, Big Foot would scare us if we didn't get in here soon." Ryan added.

"But nice outfit." Troy added and she blushed.

"Stop gawking and let me eat. You guys should have woken me up!" she exclaimed.

"You wanted to wake up on your own, so I wasn't about to do such a thing and deal with a grumpy Gabriella in the morning." Taylor said kindly.

"Grumpy is better than frumpy. Besides, now all these people are staring at me because of the way I'm dressed."

"You could have had the decently to change sweetie. We would be here for a while considering how much the guys can eat." Sharapy explained while she was texting who knows who on her phone.

"I panicked okay? That's why I ran out of the room in what I was wearing. Chad, pass that full plate of food next to you." Gabriella stated.

Reluctantly, the plate with waffles, bacon, eggs, and a bagel were passed from Chad to Gabriella and she began to eat silencing the conversation at the table. That was up until the point that everyone had finished the meal and Gabriella managed to drag Taylor up to their hotel room to pick something for her to wear.

"Honestly Tay, I can't believe you. Letting me sleep and just snickering when I reached the table in what I was wearing." Gabriella expressed.

"Sweetie, you wanted to sleep in and of course, who isn't going to laugh at you when you're dressed like that? I mean, if they aren't whistling of course." Taylor replied as she began to laugh full heartedly.

"Funny for you perhaps, but I had to go down like that. Now help me find something to wear!" Gabriella frantically excclaimed.

"Don't add wrinkles to your face by frowning at me like that! Get the plain black bikini, the one that hugs your curves. Now, just wear the white tube top over that, and a pair of denim shorts. Add black flip-flops and you're done in a few seconds time."

"But it looks so plain." Gabriella whined.

"But on you, it looks gorgeous."

"Fine, I'll wear it."

"Good, if flatters you! That means it'll knock Troy's shorts off."

"Wait what?" She spun around to look at Taylor.

"I mean socks, socks."

"Nice save. But he won't be wearing socks, it's the beach Tay. Don't think I just want sex with him. I really like him, but if that's all he wants, he's not worth it."

Taylor looked at her with raised eyebrows. "That isn't all he wants. While you really like him, he loves you."

Gabriella froze. The L word.

Matthew said that all the time.

Love was a death sentence in her mind when it connected to guys.

"He can't love me." Gabriella said simply.

"He can and he does." Taylor replied.

"Come on let's go." Gabriella changed the subject and pulled Taylor out of the room and downstairs to the lobby where she was met by the rest of the gang.

"Finally, she's not in her pj's!" Chad exclaims as he begins to strut towards the door and into the car, preparing to be driven to a water park.

"Which park are we going to?" Kelsi asks.

Gabriella grabbed a few tourist pamphlets to check up on some of the water park attractions in the area. There was a bit of a variety to choose from and to decide, she had chosen one at random.

Mt. Olympus Water and Theme Park.

"I guess we're going to Mt. Olympus Water and Theme Park." Paul shrugged as he cast his gaze upon the brochure his sister was holding.

"Sounds good. Let's get going." Sharpay huffed as she sashayed out of the hotel expecting everyone to follow her.

Everyone walked a little faster though, since there was a silent agreement between everyone to give Troy and Gabriella a little alone time.

"So, what's up?" Troy asked casually. He didn't want to start off boring or too strong on his flirting skills. The Bolton charm worked on just about every girl, except Gabriella. Or so he thought.

She giggled. "Nothing much, it just is pretty boring. Same old, same old Gabriella."

"You're not the same. You're forever changing. Besides, did I tell you how beautiful you look right now?"

"I can't look beautiful. It's so simple, not at all like the kind of graphic tees and such I usually wear." Gabriella responded with a frown.

"Simplicity fits you better."

"Did you just insult the way I dress?" she asked in mock anger.

"I never said that."

"But you implied it." Gabriella sped her pace up dramatically leaving a very confused Troy behind her.

"What the hell?" he questioned as he sped up to catch up to the rest of the gang.

The ride was pretty much silence as they made their way to Mt. Olympus Water and Theme Park, but everyone knew that all the excitement was soon to come.

Gabriella stared at all the road signs and the black pavement known as the road speed by every passing second, minute and soon part of her life as they neared closer and closer to the destination. Looking at the scenery made her wish they could just pull over as she rolled over on the soft, green, inviting grass and watch the cars go by. It seemed so peaceful that she couldn't help but keep right on wishing.

"Are you okay Gabs, you look a bit zoned out." Paul questioned his twin's mysteriously silent behavior since everyone else in the vehicle was chatting as if there was no tomorrow.

"I'm fine Paul. It's just there's a lot on my mind you know?"

"I understand Gabriella. I hope you'll be fine by the time we get to the water park. If not, I'll stay with you in the car or wherever we can be."

"Thank you."

In her mind, thoughts were swirling. But the most recent edition was how sweet her brother was. She felt as though she had been truly blessed to have a brother like Paul and as she kept thinking and thinking quiet, peaceful thoughts about how amazing he was. Then, she fell asleep.

Paul looked to the right when he felt something lean against his shoulder only to find his sister dozing off. He pushed a piece of her hair inside and whispered "You and Troy will be together soon, I promise." into her ear and a small smile became evident on her face.

Soon, they had all arrived at the water park and were standing in line for the tickets. Even though everyone had money, Sharpay had stubbornly argued that she would pay for all of the tickets because she was well - Sharpay.

"Okay, you guys wanna split up or do everything as a group?" Kelsi questioned.

"I think splitting up because the water park employees won't be very happy if we keep creating loud noises as a whole group." Taylor thought aloud.

"Fair enough. So I suppose it's guys and girls?"

"Yeah. Troy, Zeke, Chad, Ryan and Paul. Then Kelsi, Taylor, Gabriella, and I." Sharpay agreed.

Sharpay had thought it would be best if they kept Troy and Gabriella away from each other to see how each of them felt alone without the other. Then she hoped they would realize that denying their feelings was a waste of time.

But what she didn't expect was for Gabriella to bring her journal. And Sharpay never portrayed Troy reaching into her bag just moments before the group split up into girls and boys. If that wasn't bad enough, Sharpay never noticed it was missing.

"Okay, so this is gonna be a multi-purpose journal. You know, the whole song lyrics, diary entries and whatever." Troy read aloud to the group of guys that were with him.

"So, I really like this guy named Matthew Bolton..." he read onward, but decided to skip the present where he saw something large titled Heartbreak Song with notations to the side.

"This song is based off my experience with Matthew Bolton, he broke my heart." But under that bit was a couple other notations. "But maybe I won't have to finish writing it because my heart isn't broken anymore. I think I may be in love with his brother, Troy Bolton."

His heart was soaring, she was in love with _him_.

_ We're a champion team,  
A well-oiled machine,  
And we've faced tougher  
Problems than this.  
I know it's a grind, but  
I'm sure we can find  
A way to have fun while  
We get this job done.  
We've got to work, work  
To work this out_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Confused much? I wanted to get an update up, but this chapter may have been a little too rushed. It's kind of fluff setting up for the drama coming up in the next couple chapters. Then, they'll be back soon and I'll take it from there. Sorry if it isn't exactly the best chapter..

Hmm, I suppose 290 reviews? Maybe a little less ;D


	14. Canada

**Author's Note: **On this story, I had a terrible case of brainfart and I was busy.  
So please feel free to throw muffins at me if you wish :P

OH and do review why don't you?

* * *

"Oh man, you didn't nick her notebook. You didn't read that. You are not unleashing the devil!" Chad exclaimed as he watched his best friend's face melt with a look of who-knows-what?

"I don't care! She's in love with me! She's in love with me!!" Troy exclaimed. "I'd scream to the world that I am in love with her! And you know the best part? She's in love with me too."

Chad watched in disgust as his best friend repeated the obvious over and over again. Pathetic - absolutely and completely pathetic.

Thank god he didn't act like this with Taylor.

He had enough sense not to do such a thing.

"We're talking about MAN-HATER Troy, MAN-HATER. That's what we'll be getting when she realizes that you read her journal. And boy oh boy, you're gonna be D-E-A-D!" Chad furiously mumbled, hoping the girl's didn't here Troy's recent proclamation just seconds before.

"Do you know what it's like to be in _love_, and the other person feel's the same way? It's like you're _soaring_, _flying_ even. Just as if _there's not a star in heaven that you can't reach_." Troy continued on as he face still had that 'love-sick puppy look'

Chad slapped his own forehead as the other guys listened intently at the interaction between them.

"I have a fucking girlfriend Troy. I know what it feels like. I know that you feel like you're on top of the world, because I experience it practically everyday since I've been with her. You on the other hand, you don't even have a girlfriend and ALREADY, you're ready to propose to her just because she feels the same way. What kind of guy are you?!" Chad questions as he tries to wipe that look off of the blue-eyed teenagers face.

"If this is wrong for a guy, I never wanna be right. This is just so amazing. I have to tell her I love her."

By then, all of the guys had firm grips on Troy's back, preventing him from going forth to his _love._

"Dude!" Ryan said as he slapped Troy. "You really want her to get super pissed at you because you stole her property, invaded her privacy, then proclaimed your love for her?"

"Um, no?" Troy questioned.

"Good, then keep your feelings bottled up and try to get that journal back into her bag."

"That means we've got to find them then." Jason said as he began walking in the direction the girl's had walked to.

"And that means I'll have to hide how I feel for now." Troy says, obviously disappointed that he can't share his discovery with the world.

Which of course is a relief to the other guys.

Or all guys for that matter because you can't have a man-hater Gabriella Montez.

Oh no, you definitely can't have one of those.

* * *

"Guys, come on! I want to go the the lazy water!" Gabriella exclaims.

"You're such a little girl Gabs. Come on, have some adventure in my life. Let's go on that!" Sharpay says as she gestures to the steepest and most complex water slide in the whole water park.

"No, come on. You know I'm going to hurl or do something to get myself hurt if we go on that thing. I'll just stay here, besides, that long should be just long enough for me to write in my journal." she explains as she proceeds to sit down on the bench and waves the other girls off.

"Sometimes, I just don't know how she has the courage to be rude and despicable to guys, yet one water slide and she's benched." Kelsi said as she nods her head in a slow fashion.

"I heard that!" Gabriella exclaims.

She gently smiles to herself as she lowers herself onto the faded golden wood bench. Gabriella opens her bag and puts her hand inside to capture the journal.

"Where is it?" she mutters when she realizes that it's missing.

She decides it would be much easier to empty her bag and look for it.

As each item becomes removed, she finds an empty bag.

"That damn BOLTON!" she screams at the top of her lungs, knowing that he would be the only person stupid enough to take something from her bag.

Of course, that reaction received very many odd - confused looks from people near by.

* * *

"Do you think she noticed it was missing?" Troy questioned.

"What is this? Kindergarten? She won't tell the teacher that it's missing, if she hasn't noticed by now, she will notice later. By the time she notices, we should try to get to Canada!" Ryan exclaims as he searches to see if the brunette is in site.

"I say she noticed." Jason says simply.

"And how are _you_ so sure?" Chad questions.

"See that brunette over there on the bench? That's Gabriella. See how red her face is? She isn't mad, she's pissed beyond belief and we better try finding the easiest way to Canada." he explains.

"Damn you. You notice the obvious and usually state things at the worse of moments. But now, this sure as hell ain't good because she's spotted us!" Troy says worriedly as he backs out of the line and tries to hide.

"You're dead, nice knowing you buddy." Chad smiles softly as he pats Troy's back.

"Oh no I'm not. Very pissed Gabriella will equal MAN-HATER, as you said earlier. That is, once she realizes I have her journal. So, I guess I'll see you up in heaven when she kills us." Troy whispers back.

The guys, try as they might, and very unsuccessfully were no match for Gabriella Montez.

She caught up to them in a matter of seconds and look straight into Troy's eyes.

Had the situation been different and fire not burning through his crystal blue orbs, he would have loved her looking at him.

Now, he dreaded the moment.

"Hello Bolton, how are you today?" she asks sweetly, but it made him tense up nonetheless.

People just can't change their ways after a couple months.

"Ella, before you start yelling your head off, remember that I am your brother and deserve to be treated with much more respect than however you decide to treat these guys." Paul says and he tries to get himself out of the problem.

It's not that he didn't feel bad for the guys, he just couldn't have his twin sister be mad at him.

They were finally connecting and to lose this connection now because of Troy would be disastrous.

"Man-hater means man-hater man, she won't be treating you or your dad the same once she starts it up again." Chad says sympathetically as he braces for Gabriella's attack.

"I'm doing fine, and you?" Troy replies, trying to keep him cool for two reasons.

The first, he couldn't have his love mad at him if he blew up at first.

And the second, he was terrified about how much damage this girl, nearly five inches shorter than him, could break his heart into how many pieces.

"Let's cut to the chase. Why don't you give me my journal and I won't kick the shit out of you."

"And NO man-hater?" Troy asks, hoping although he already knew the answer.

"You already know my response. Give me my fucking journal. If you read it or not, I'll leave you to answer. If you leafed through my life like that, I guess we've got a problem there because just as easily as I wrote you across the journal, I could erase you from my life with a very large eraser. You know the feeling of being treated like shit from me Bolton, so I don't see why you would choose such a path even though we were making very good process wouldn't you agree?" Gabriella rambled as her anger was beginning to rise.

"I didn't mean to take it. You know how stupid I can be Ella. Just look it over just once?" Troy pleads.

"IT'S GABRIELLA TO YOU!" she snarls. "Your brother created the first problem by shattering my fragile heart into a million little shards of glass. I don't need that vulnerability again Troy. I'm in control no matter what you do, no matter what you say. Everyone got their second chance, but you just destroyed that chance." she says a little calmer.

"Brie, don't be too harsh. He's sorry." Paul says gently.

"SORRY isn't good enough Paul. I can't understand why he would do such a thing. I guess it's time to put my plan into action sooner than I had wanted."

"You can't do that Brie. It's been a while since you made that plan, I don't want you or anyone to get hurt because of it."

The remaining guys were confused of course as they watched the siblings interact.

"Well let's all blame Bolton over here and then again, it isn't worth it! I won't do that plan, I can't take it anymore!" she screams as she shifts the attention from her brother back to Troy.

"What the hell Gabriella? Plan? I've known you for a long time. I know you've always used journals and never hid your feelings. If it's such a plan, then it must have backfired when you started falling in love with me." Troy explains.

"I'm not in love with you Troy. I could never love someone like you."

But she knew it wasn't true. He knew it wasn't true.

But she could try to deny it as hard as she could.

"That's not true! I'd go to hell and back if it meant you telling the truth."

"Then go to hell, stay there and never come back Troy!" she screams with venom dripping out of every word.

"I will if you come with me. That way you'll know I'm telling the truth." he says.

"Tough luck. If I could help it, I wouldn't be in the same breathing space as you, but since we're having this conversation, I'll have to deal with it."

"Then I guess you'll have to deal with it." he says as he leans in and kisses her - HARD.

She melts into the kiss because she knows she can't hide how she feels, yet she has to end it.

Gabriella knows the has to end it, so she reluctantly pulls away and places the hardest look she can muster on her face.

Then she does the first thing that comes to mind, she slaps him.

"GOODBYE GABRIELLA!" she screams and stalks away from the guys.

"You've unleashed the beast." Paul says sadly as he rushes after his sister.

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears._


	15. Perfect

**Author's Note:** I have been terrible about updating.

I really don't like how this chapter turned out, it's rather horrible and I'm disappointed in myself for it, but I believe the readers deserve an update.

* * *

_He was running, running through a never ending labyrinth and being chased by who he believed was he one true love. He was running for a reason he was unaware, so he stopped._

_His biggest mistake yet, her gorgeous features morphed into a hideous beast and he could no longer recognize her. _

_The worst of it was that __he was stuck there, dead in his tracks as she licked her lips and pulled her sharp tinted-blue claws towards his face._

_'Any last words Troy?' _

"What the fuck is your problem man?" Chad screamed as he slapped Troy's face for about the millionth time that day.

It was about a week since they had driven back from Wisconsin Dells and honestly, none of the guys were happy campers about the Gabriella situation, not even Paul.

The man-hater had returned and left a mark on everyone, no guy had seemed untouched by her and she even lashed out on her teachers - demanding to change her classes even though it was so late in the year.

She was worse now, worse than ever before and many blamed Troy responsible for it.

Hell, he even blamed himself because his desires got into the way of reality and really fucked everything up.

"I can't help it Chad. She's running through my mind and I can't get her out of there, it's scaring me!" Troy exclaimed as he took a look back into his reality, the basketball team staring at him with odd expressions.

"Then I suggest you run faster 'cus that's the **only** way that you'll be safe. Get your head in the game captain!" Chad advised as he took the ball out and began dribbling to the other end of the court where Troy's teammates where trying to capture the ball and pass it back to their star player.

"I only wish I could." he mumbled as he tried to focus on the scrimmage game that was happening at the moment.

"Twelve to twelve, your ball captain." Jason said after performing a perfect lay-up.

Zeke checked the ball to him and he began to dribble it down the court, sprinting as fast as his legs could possible take him and he stopped mid-way and performed the perfect three-pointer shot and it swished in, nothing but net.

"I'm in the game." he said confidently as Jack called the scrimmage to a close and let his players head to the locker room.

"Troy, can you stay back a little longer?" Jack questioned his son as the rest of the players disappeared behind locker room doors.

"Yeah dad?" Troy questions as he jogs the short distance between him and his father.

"It's hitting you hard, isn't it Troy?"

He could only nod in response. This man-hater wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with. He knew he couldn't expect much because this was his fault, but he just couldn't help it, he desperately wanted, no **needed** her to return to him as that girl.

Was that really so selfish?

"I know you're blaming yourself son, but just get your head in the game. You usually pull up quite the lead in scrimmage games, but you nearly lost this one. I know I sound rather selfish right now, but is it too much to ask for, just for you to leave all personal problems aside and concentrate on the love of the game?"

"If it's the love of the game, why do you want me working so hard to bring the championship back? It's your ego dad, that's why you're trying so hard for me to concentrate, your ego is too big to accept the fact that it's killing me on the inside seeing her like this. I'm telling you and your ego to let me be dad, I really love her and I can't stand the fact she hates me and all other males now. She won't even talk to Paul, her own flesh and blood. You know why dad? It's my fault. All my fault." Troy stared directly into his father's eyes for a second before swiftly turning his head back to enter the locker room.

"I'll show her how much she means to me." he whispered into the still air as he took a deep breath and opened the locker room.

"What was that about Captain?" Chad questioned as Troy finally entered.

"He expects me to concentrate on the game, not on Gabriella. He's such as jackass sometimes, stubborn as hell on campus and a really sincere guy off campus. Sometimes I wonder what he is to me, my coach or my father?"

"Aspect of basketball? Coach before father. Every other aspect of life? Father before coach. Try to understand him Troy, we are training extremely hard for this and after your distraction, it's just .. well it's just throwing all of hard work away."

Troy groaned. "You too?" he questioned as he stepped into the shower.

"Think about where we're coming from Troy. Girl or the game? Honestly, I think it was better when Matthew was dating her, at least you were focused." Chad said out of frustration.

Troy quickly finished up his shower and he walked closer to Chad. "What did you just say?" he growled.

"I said it's better for you not to be involved with Gabriella. Look, she's just a man-hater now, so what good is it going to do?" Chad taunted.

"Let's play. One-on-one, you and me. I'll show you just how focused I can be and that Gabriella isn't the only thing on my mind. Then when I win, I'm going to find her and kiss her, right in front of everyone. I love her Chad and I'd show the world. I just hope my love is enough to help her realize what she's doing right now is wrong."

"I'll beat your ass Troy with all your thoughts on Gabriella, it's _impossible_ for you to win. Grab the ball, I'll change our of these clothes right now."

"Fine." Troy replied as he stepped out of the locker room, dressed, and grabbed a basketball.

"You do know you're going to lose right?" Zeke questioned.

"I know, but this way, it's a win-win because he'll show how dedicated he is to basketball and maybe, just maybe he'll show Gabriella how much she means to him. And if all goes according to plan, we'll have our captain back to normal and a nice Gabriella."

"Someone's optimistic today." Zeke muttered as Chad stepped out of the locker room and onto the court where a determined Troy was waiting.

* * *

"Aren't you taking this too far Gabriella?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella pretended to not understand what the blonde had asked her. "Taking what too far?" she asked innocently.

"Cut the sugar talk, you know what I'm talking about. Treating the guys like this? Just because Troy stole your journal." Sharpay explained.

"That journal held all of my personal thoughts and every word in there was meant for my eyes only. Troy reading it? Yeah, I really didn't want that. But didn't you guys realize? It was all a ploy. Me talking and hanging out with them, a big ploy and I was ready to set the bomb until he read my journal. Now, I want nothing to do with him." Gabriella calmly explained as she took a bite from a chocolate chip cookie her mom had prepared upon their arrival to her house.

"Admit it Gabriella, you have fallen for him. It doesn't matter to me if you want to admit it or not, but the cold hard fact? You fell for him. Not a case of like, but love Gabriella. You are in love with Troy Alexander Bolton."

"I'm not Sharpay. If I was, I would not have become a man-hater once more. His kiss? I would have soaked up every part of it because it was earth shattering. His eyes could make me melt without a death glare in return."

Sharpay knew she was right. That stubborn ass of a friend? In denial, yeah denial was the word.

"You're in denial you dork. Falling in love is something most people don't recognize and honestly, you're lucky you've found your perfect guy." Sharpay smiled through her words, knowing that they were right.

"How am I in denial Sharpay? Honey, take a deep breath because I think that you're delusional. Why would I be in love with a guy like him? Truly impossible."

"You are my dear, you are and you'll be able to cleanly admit it one day." Sharpay said softly as she opened her sidekick to read a text message from Zeke.

_Troy really does love her,  
but it's taking forever  
for him to understand  
that she doesn't love  
him back, at least so  
it seems._

A smirk played to the blonde's lips as she realized that her plan would be easier than it seemed. Troy loves Gabriella, Gabriella loves Troy. As easy as do, re, mi to bring them where they belong. Together, in perfect harmony.

_She loves him back  
it doesn't take rocket  
science to figure that out._

The blonde hit send as as she heard the beginning of Gabriella's next sentence, she hit another button.

"I'm not in love with Troy Alexander Bolton. I'm not, I'm not and I'm going to keep it that way! Sure I've fallen for him, but really, I can't afford to get hurt. Not again Sharpay, not again." Gabriella replied a little too quickly.

Once she had said those words, she was sure to regret them. Gabriella had just told her best friends, the biggest and loudest mouth in East High, that she has fallen for him.

"Perfect." the blonde muttered as she hit a button on her cell phone.

"What was that?" Gabriella questioned softly. She knew Sharpay had a plan and would most likely have her man-hater status removed, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Nothing dear, please do continue your homework. I'm off home, mummy needs me for something. Toodles!"

* * *

"Do you think it's going to work Sharpay? You know, she could have just said that to throw you off." Zeke said to the blonde.

"You read her journal Zeke, you guys all read what it had to say. Her saying this? It's basically confirming that her journal was true and besides, I caught it all on a recording."

"How did you know she was going to say all of that stuff?" he questioned.

"I didn't. True love always finds a way Zeke."  
_  
We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_


End file.
